James Potter and the Heirs Apparent
by AnnaPhylactic
Summary: Voldemort wants James Potter, but the question is why? How are his feelings towards Lily Evans changing, and how will the Marauders deal with the new dangers they face? STORY COMPLETED!!! Ch's 20 & 21 NEW!! James' 6th year is at an end!!
1. The Summons

James Potter and the Heirs Apparent  
  
Part One  
  
Disclaimer: The characters you know, the settings, the idea and the inspiration behind this story come from JK Rowling and the magical world she has created. I have also been influenced I think, by other HP fanfiction, although I've tried to keep the plot my own.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
James Potter was currently a perfectly content young man. He was sat in a compartment on board the Hogwarts Express, sharing the long journey northward with his three closest friends, the Marauders; Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They were all in very high spirits, happily discussing the forthcoming year and planning what new possibilities awaited them now they were in their sixth year. James himself was also a prefect, with responsibilities that would test his marauding spirit. But it was a relief to be going back to the safety of Hogwarts school. A strongly powerful Dark Wizard, Lord Voldemort, was causing terror in the wizarding world. Disappearances and deaths were arising across the country, causing destruction in Muggle as well as wizarding homes. The Potters were an old and prominent wizarding family, greatly opposed to the threat of Voldemort. As such, there had been little to smile about, and much to fear, over the summer in James' home. However, so far, Hogwarts was safe, presided over as it was by the greatest of great wizards, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
As the journey progressed, friends came along the train to say hello. Of course, some were not friends so much as groupies. The four were very popular, particularly among the other Gryffindor students, their own school house. At Hogwarts they were always to be found in the centre of any fun or mischief going on and because of this, everybody soon learnt who they were. At least, they did if they knew what was good for them. The Marauders were not above playing tricks on anybody. Of the four of them, Sirius Black was probably the most popular, owing to a pleasing combination of dark good looks and a fun-loving nature. Opinion on James was more mixed. He was acknowledged to be handsome, and of his charm and chivalry there was no doubt. He had fewer fans however, simply because many of the students were plain in awe of him. Much like Sirius, he was immensely clever and talented, but he came supplied with more seriousness than his friend. He was also the Marauder most likely to express a sense of responsibility. He always devoted 110% of himself to everyday life and failed to understand why others applied themselves less. And so it remained that James was seen more as an object of awe and respect than the mischievous Sirius, or the friendly Remus Lupin. Pettigrew, of course, wasn't really admired by anyone, but he was respected as one of the Marauders and often thought kindly of because of his stupidity. But being felt sorry for, was a very different thing to being admired, as Peter realised more and more everyday.  
  
It was while a group of their Gryffindor friends were visiting that 'it' happened. Frank, Lily and Audrey were three students in the same year as themselves, and not groupies but real friends of the four holding court on the train. Frank and Lily were both prefects along with James.  
  
The three visitors were stood in the centre of the compartment, cheerfully re-enacting an argument they had witnessed between a group of 6th year Slytherins. Since the result of this had been that the Marauders archenemy Severus Snape had been hit over the head with a bludger's bat, they were all laughing heartily.  
  
Then all of a sudden, the train screeched to a halt! The entire compartment jolted fiercely and the lights on the train went out. James felt something soft and heavy fall on top of him. A person in fact. Hearing a muffled growl nearby from Sirius told him that something similar had happened to him.  
  
"I'm sorry," whispered a soft voice in his ear. The person was trying to extract herself from James' limbs.  
  
"Anytime," he said breathlessly, thinking she must have winded him more than he thought.  
  
As his eyes got used to the darkness, James could see the forms of his friends in the compartment. Peter Pettigrew had fallen on the floor, probably fortunately as it looked as though Audrey had fallen face first into his seat. She would have suffocated Peter had he still sat there. Audrey was two foot taller than he.  
  
Sirius had pushed Frank Longbottom off of himself and onto Remus Lupin. The three were having a little scuffle in the corner.  
  
Lily Evans had finally pulled herself off of James, and was the only one standing, directly in front of him, looking carefully round.  
  
Then, they began to hear a swooshing noise and some sort of cackling, then screams, emanating from further down the train.  
  
James stood up quickly. A little too quickly, since he lost his balance in the dark and would have fallen onto Lily again had he not intuitively grabbed her waist to keep them both from falling. A bolt of electricity shot through him as her body felt his grip and her eyes flashed towards him. Those incredible green eyes seemed almost fluorescent in the darkness of the carriage, and James could not help but stare straight into them. They reflected the fear and worry in his own. Something in their depths brought him to his senses, and instantly he was spurred into action.  
  
Breaking both eye contact and physical contact, James gently opened the compartment door - Lily close behind him. His heart was racing. He didn't have time to work out why before Lily called his attention to something.  
  
"There!" She cried, her voice dying away as she spoke.  
  
James looked. Shining into the clear night sky he saw the image of a mammoth skull, a vicious snake climbing out of its mouth. The Dark Mark, the sign of death shown by Voldemort's Death Eaters, was looking down on them from the sky. But no, thought James, something was wrong. There were no Death Eaters that he could see; the train would be too well protected for one of their callous attacks. Then he remembered words from Dumbledore himself, spoken during their Defence again the Dark Arts lessons last year;  
  
"The Dark Mark can also be used as a summons by Lord Voldemort himself. His supporters will feel it's call and immediately feel to join him."  
  
A summons. By Lord Voldemort. Voldemort was there.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued.. Please read/review 


	2. Fireworks

__

James Potter and the Heirs Apparent

Part Two

****

Disclaimer: The characters you know, the settings, the idea and the inspiration behind this story come from JK Rowling and the magical world she has created. I have also been influenced I think, by other HP fanfiction, although I've tried to keep the plot my own.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

A summons… By Lord Voldemort… Voldemort was there.

James didn't have time to think or to act. A blinding white light suddenly burst into the night sky, shining blindingly down on the section of the train in which James and Lily stood. James squinted his eyes, trying to see behind what was causing the bright light. He thought he could see a tall, thin form, but he couldn't make it out. Then he heard….

"YOU!" The blinding white light seemed to grow more intense. The voice, surely the voice of evil, high-pitched and hissing, more a feeling than a sound… "So you're the one…. And who, who is that with you?" 

James felt Lily move behind him, gripping his arm in terror. He grabbed at her hand and tried to push her away from the intense light, for some reason knowing she shouldn't be there.

"Lily, GO!" James hissed.

"James?" Sirius voiced called out from the carriage, "Are you alright?" 

James tried to shout a reply to his friend, but his words were lost in a roar of thunder overhead. Whipping round to see what had caused the roar, James saw that the brilliant white light had turned to red, and a shower of stardust seemed to fall. 

Professor Albus Dumbledore, radiating with a power usually hidden from his students, was stood wand out, pointing into the darkness outside of the train. 

"You will not find what you are seeking here," he spoke without raising his voice, but with an authority that was ungovernable. James was overawed. 

Another fork of red light erupted from Dumbledore's wand. This time, the Dark Mark vanished almost immediately afterwards, and James supposed, Voldemort with it. Immediately the interstellar fireworks stopped.

James let out a deep breath he hadn't known he was holding. Panting, he turned to Professor Dumbledore, eyes wide with worry and astonishment

. 

"James," Dumbledore said softly, "are you alright?"

"Yes…I…No. Umm, I didn't realise you were on the train, Professor."

"Unfortunately, I felt it was necessary. At times like these, no one can be too cautious. But I must admit, even I was surprised that Voldemort approached the school train."

"Professor – the Dark Mark – has anyone been hurt?" James knew enough to know that the Dark Mark was usually shown after Death Eaters had murdered another victim. 

"I believe not this time, James," Dumbledore sighed, lowering his wand at last. "Maybe had the Death Eaters apparated when he Voldemort sent it into the sky, something terrible may have happened, but I do not believe that was Lord Voldemorts first aim tonight." He looked carefully at James. "You must tell me everything that just took place."

James nodded. Dumbledore waved his wand once more and the lights on the train went back on. Then the engine sprang into life. As simply as possible, James told Dumbledore exactly what had occurred on their section of the train. Dumbledore listened in silence, although he looked slightly concerned when James mentioned Lily's presence. When he had finished, however, Dumbledore merely said,

"Thank you, James. I'd like you to return to your carriage now. Please wait with the others in there until we reach Hogsmeade Station. I must inspect the rest of the train."

James did as he was told. The whole compartment looked up as he came in. Lily had returned there with Sirius after James had pushed her out of Voldemorts spotlight. Both of them, along with Remus and the others, wore faces of worry and concern.

"It's okay," he told them. "No-one's been hurt. Dumbledore's just checking the train now."

"It was **him** wasn't it?" Sirius asked, his usually smiling face now strangely gaunt. 

"You-Know-Who?" Audrey asked querulously.

"Lord Voldemort" said Lily shakily. 

James looked up at her, her eyes wide staring right back into his. Again, a shot of electricity seemed to pass between them, an unbreakable connection.

"Yes," he said simply. He wondered how much of what had passed outside she had told the others. He wasn't sure he wanted them to know. It had seemed as if Voldemort had deliberately found James, as if, could it be? Had Voldemort been looking for him? How could he explain that to his friends? Another look at Lily reassured him. She hadn't told the others anything, somehow she understood. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable under her gaze, James stared out of the window, his mind racing.

The rest of the journey passed in relative silence. Sirius was looking worriedly at his friend, but, since they were sat on opposite sides of the carriage, couldn't well talk to him without the others hearing. Lily too was silent, quietly thinking. Remus was trying to reassure Audrey in his gentle way and Frank was doing a similar service for a petrified-looking Peter.

Getting to the school did not pass quickly, but eventually all seven found themselves in the cheerful warmth of the Great Hall, seated at the Gryffindor table and surrounded by plates of food. Before the feast began, however, Dumbledore had some words to say.

"Before welcoming you all to another school year, I would like to take a few minutes to speak seriously about what passed on the Hogwarts Express this evening. Since I do not want lies or fake rumours to be spreading across the school, I will tell you the simple truth. It was Lord Voldemort who stopped the train." An uncomfortable murmur spread across the hall, heedless, Dumbledore continued. "He did not hurt anyone and indeed seems merely to have tried to frighten us all, and I have no doubt that in some cases he succeeded. However, there is no reason for that fear to persist inside this castle. Inside these walls you are safe from Lord Voldemorts power and only fear itself can conquer you here. Do not give in! Embrace this school year as heartily as in previous years and make it a profitable one. You are safe here."

He paused hereto give his words a chance to sink in and to smile his twinkling smile reassuringly at the newly sorted first years. He then made his more usual welcoming address and introduced the new teachers. 

The feast followed and James surprised himself by how much he ate. Sirius, Remus and Peter kept the conversation safe and light-hearted and after an evening in the common room, playing Exploding Snap and discussing recent Quidditch matches, James felt almost back to normal. But as he left the common room late, to climb the stairs to his dormitory, James caught sight of Lily Evans sat in a corner chair, just quiet and alone. Her face was unreadable. He thought of going across to her, but didn't want to intrude. As if she could tell what he was thinking, she raised her eyes up at him and smiled. 

"Goodnight" she said gently.

"Goodnight, Lily" he replied, smiling back, then left her alone as he climbed the stairs to bed.

There could not have been a stranger start to the year – or more questions posed – by their journey that day. Questions that kept James awake long after the snores of Sirius had lulled everyone else into slumber. Why did Voldemort select him like that? For it was obvious he was the one Voldemort was after that day, whatever his intentions had been. Why did Dumbledore not seem more surprised? And what exactly had passed between him and Lily Evans that had seemed to give him such a connection to her? He felt that those eyes would follow him around in his dreams… Was that the work of Voldemort too?

Such thoughts persisted until he finally fell into a fretful, restless sleep.

To be continued…… Please read/review


	3. Changing Perspectives

__

James Potter and the Heirs Apparent

Part Three

****

Disclaimer: The characters you know, the settings, the idea and the inspiration behind this story come from JK Rowling and the magical world she has created. I have also been influenced I think, by other HP fanfiction, although I've tried to keep the plot my own.

James galloped along feeling the usual sense of freedom whenever he was transformed. His animagus form was that of a beautiful stag, chestnut coloured with large rigid antlers, which came in handy when controlling a werewolf. But despite the official reason for their transformations, James loved to be able to change form at will. It was a real relief to be able to become a simpler being, to see the world with a completely different set of senses. Despite the danger, despite their betrayal of Dumbledore, James never regretted their decision to become animagi. 

He kicked out his back legs and turned to see how far away the others were. Considering he couldn't see them at all, he guessed they were some way off. Feeling slightly guilty, he headed back the way he had come, hoping Sirius hadn't had to tackle Remus alone. Luckily, when he found them, Remus was looking more wolf than werewolf. James, Sirius and Peter had all looked forward to the full moon more than usual that month. Even Remus had been excited when they made plans for it. It was nearly Christmas already and not once that term had there been a Hogsmeade weekend. 

After Voldemort daring to attack the Hogwarts Express, it was deemed too dangerous to allow pupils into the village alone, so everyone was confined to school grounds. Everyone, that is, who weren't animagi with knowledge of secret passages and access to an invisibility cloak. Sometimes James felt a little guilty at defying school rules so unashamedly, but he was certain that even Dumbledore knew nothing of their activities. And if he did not, then most certainly Voldemort would not.

The questions that had plagued James for so long after that fateful journey had since become only occasional thoughts. The events themselves had lost their impact with time, he could convince himself now that it was merely scare tactics deployed by Voldemort to worry Dumbledore. That **he** had been highlighted was mere coincidence. He could almost believe it wasn't even Voldemort that attacked the train, if Dumbledore had not said so himself.

He reached Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail. Padfoot was looking meaningfully down a path to their right. Sirius had had the idea of creating a very special sort of map. This map would cover the area of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, containing every hidden path and secret passageway known to them. And they knew a lot. But they still had research to do, and this path as seen on their map was currently a dead end. They're plan for today was to investigate it. Remus had felt some anxiety for its proximity to the village and other humans, but they had assured him they would control any impulses he might have on the full moon.

James, feeling strong, free, and curiously invincible could see no reason not to continue with the plan. Prongs inclined his head to the suggestion of the great black dog and the four of them took off down the path, gladly anticipating some real fun at last.

---------------

The next day, James sat in potions, awkwardly scratching a cut on his shoulder blade. Remus had become difficult the night before and it had taken Sirius and James some time to control him well enough to get him away from the village. It had also involved getting a few injuries that unfortunately didn't go away when he changed back to human form.

"What's the matter?" Lily Evans asked him. She was currently his partner in Potions since the rather nervous Potions master, Professor Cauldrous, had forbidden he and Sirius, or indeed any of the Marauders, to work together.

"Nothing" James said, shrugging his shoulder in an effort to relieve the burning sensation there. "I just injured it in Quidditch practise, that's all."

"That was on Monday afternoon, wasn't it? Why haven't you been to Madam Pomfrey?"

"No time," James shrugged.

Lily looked suspicious but left it alone, turning her attention back to grinding up bats wings. 

James looked across at her, appreciating her lack of curiosity. He didn't enjoy lying outright to people, even when it was unavoidable as in the case of Remus. But luckily, she wasn't going to nag him about it. She had a lot of admirable qualities he mused. And more kept being called to his notice. It was as if he couldn't help but notice Lily now, even though they had always been friends. For some reason he was just more aware of her than before. But not like that day on the train. That bolt of electricity that went through him when he touched her, that invisible connection he seemed to feel between them whenever he looked at her. Those feelings had not reappeared. It was probably just the unusualness of the situation that had brought it on. It wasn't as if there had ever been anything special between them. 

He had always liked Lily a great deal. She hadn't been like the other girls in their class when they were younger. She had never been annoying, or giggly or silly. She was quite sensible, in a feminine way - qualities quite refreshing after spending all his time with Sirius and co. They all liked her, but she wasn't one of their intimate group, she was just a friend in the same way that Frank and Audrey were friends. James hadn't quite understood why something had happened between them on the train. Why her over all the others? 

It was as if he had been trying to spot why ever since, and in doing so had realised how worthy she was of being liked. How much she suddenly interested him. But it was just curiosity. He was quite certain he felt no special attachment towards her. 

In potions, they were currently learning more about magical medicines. At that moment, they were meant to be concocting a skelegrow potion, intended for re-growing missing bones.

"I pity the poor soul that ever has to grow bones back with this," grimaced James, throwing in some more, especially harsh, ingredients. 

"It must be pretty painful" Lily agreed, wrinkling her nose up at the smell emanating from their cauldron. 

"Do you think its meant to be that colour?" James asked, doubtfully looking down into the bubbling mixture.

Before Lily could reply there was a shout from Peter's bench and then an enormous BANG as his cauldron exploded.

Glass and pieces of broken cauldron went shattering everywhere, not to mention a huge jet of the failed skelegrow potion erupting like larva from a volcano.

"Take cover, everyone!" Cried Professor Cauldrous, diving under his own desk at the front of the room.

James immediately fell to the floor and scrambled to get under the desk, Lily following his example. He was grinning to himself at the thought of what Peter had done now and at Sirius' hysterical laughter from across the room, when he caught sight of Lily beside him. 

His smile faded quickly.

"Lily - your arm!" He took hold of her desperately as she herself looked down in horror at where some of the potion was beginning to burn a hole just above her wrist. 

Lily gasped in surprised pain at the sudden fire that was searing through her forearm. And James' touch only seemed to be adding to it. She looked up at him, her eyes searching his. He couldn't help but stare back into the green eyes looking up at him. Feeling as he did so all the pain she was currently experiencing. That short moment made James gasp too, as he was shocked to feel that jolt of electricity burn through him once more as he touched her skin. 

Something he hadn't felt for two months - something he had never expected to feel again, had hit him with all the force and impact it had the first time. Lily, wracked with pain, weak in his arms, had managed to jolt his entire body into sensitivity. And focused it on her. The last time it happened, Lord Voldemort had appeared to cause shock and confusion. Was there more dark magic at work today? Had Voldemort finally returned to finish what he started?

-----------------------------

To be continued… Please Read/Review


	4. Dumbledore Explains

__

James Potter and the Heirs Apparent

Part Four

****

Disclaimer: The characters you recognise, the settings, the idea and the inspiration behind this story come from JK Rowling and the magical world she has created. I have also been influenced I think, by other HP fanfiction, although I've tried to keep the plot my own.

__

The colour of James as a stag. It was mentioned in Hermione's review that she thought James was white when he transformed. I have seen this written in other fics but I personally disagree. Harry's patronus in PoA is white/silver because it is a spell - when he first starts practising with Lupin his patronus has no form and is just a puff of smoke from his wand. To be an effective animagus, I would think that you had to be able to blend in like a real animal. Since there aren't any blinding white stags in nature, anyone who saw Prongs would know he wasn't a real animal, which wouldn't help him protect Remus. This is just my opinion, I don't think JK Rowling ever specified.

****

-----------------------------------

"James!" Lily cried out, looking at James Potter breathlessly. 

James, remembering her poor arm, was jolted back into reality and some degree of sense. His shock at feeling a physical connection to her had led his mind off on a worrying tangent. His encounter with Voldemort on the Hogwarts Express must have upset him more than he realised, more that he had admitted even to himself. Even if Voldemort were the reason behind his strange connection to Lily Evans, he couldn't possibly be in the school. Right now, all that was afoot was another of Peter's mistakes and a serious injury to be attended to.

He looked carefully at Lily's arm, and seeing that it was getting rapidly worse, he called out to the Potions master.

"Professor Cauldrous! Lily's been hit! I have to take her to the hospital wing."

"Very well!" Called back the Professor from under his desk. He could see them quite well from where he was crouched. "Go as quickly as you can. You should be quite safe now; you're quite near the door. - Peter Pettigrew! That makes three injured students this year from your work alone! If I have to reprimand you one more time…."

James and Lily left the rest of the class to listen to the Professor's rant as they scrambled their way out of the dungeon. James supported Lily as they hurried to see Madam Pomfrey. Lily's breathing was now laboured - the pain in her arm combined with their haste making her gasp each breath. There was no real reason, however, for James' own breathlessness, and he had an uncomfortable feeling it had too much to do with his arm, which was resting comfortably round Lily's back. 

"Nearly there, " he managed to say, aware that if he wasn't careful, some of these strange feelings might show in his face. 

"Good," was all she managed to say, smiling weakly. Then, on the last section of stairs they had to climb, she fainted.

-----------------

Madam Pomfrey was peacefully writing notes when the door to the infirmary was pushed open with a crash. She looked up to see James Potter stood in the doorway, struggling to walk across the room with his arms full of what looked like Lily Evans.

"Her arm, Madam Pomfrey!" He gasped. "One of… Peter's spells." Thankfully dropping Lily on the bed Madam indicated.

"Oh my," she exclaimed, seeing the burning hole in Lily's arm, which was still getting slowly larger. "What on earth did that boy do now?"

"An accident… Potions lesson… Mrs… Madam Pomfrey… Could I please explain later?" James replied, collapsing into a chair and gasping for breath.

Madam Pomfrey looked intently at him across Lily's unconscious form.

"I thought Quidditch players were supposed to be fit?" She teased, as she examined Lily's arm. She had always liked James. Given that Sirius Black was his best friend, she had seen a lot of him in the hospital wing.

"Lily's a lot heavier than a Quaffle," James protested from his chair. "Aren't you going to wake her up?"

He could see Madam Pomfrey applying something to Lily's arm.

"It may hurt a little. Its best not to wake her until afterwards." She saw him looking worried. "Don't worry," she said, gently for her. "I'll have this fixed in a jiffy!"

She then sent him away, telling him to come back in a couple of hours, when Lily would be up to receiving visitors.

------------------------- 

He wandered back slowly, going vaguely in the direction of the Gryffindor common room, but his mind was preoccupied. Why he felt so worried about Lily he could not fathom. She had just suffered a routine accident in a school of witchcraft and wizardry. Throughout the seven year-groups and four houses there had to be at least one similar incident per day. He had seen plenty happen to Lily or the others before, without being affected this way.

Another thing James didn't understand was that feeling, that connection, that bolt of electricity that had pulsed through him again that day. He hadn't felt anything like it since the first day of term, during the incident on the train. And it couldn't be Lily - he had been around her plenty since then. He couldn't understand it. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling… But it made him feel uncomfortable. 

"Ooops!" James had been thinking so hard that he hadn't seen someone else coming down the corridor. Whoever it was, he had just walked straight into them. "I'm sorry… Oh, Headmaster! I _am_ sorry - not that I wasn't before but-"

"- It's okay, James," Dumbledore smiled. "You look like you have more important things on your mind."

"Yes, sir. Well, no, not exactly," James said, confused. Dumbledore was waiting patiently. "No, it was just that I was taking Lily to the hospital wing. There was an accident in Potions this morning."

"Ah!" Dumbledore nodded. "And now you're worried about her."

"Well, yes, I suppose I am."

"There's nothing wrong with that, James."

James looked up at Dumbledore, and somehow came to a decision. "Professor?"

"Hmm?"

"May I ask you about that night on the train - about what happened with Voldemort?"

Dumbledore sighed, but looked him in the eye. "Yes, James. I was wondering when you would ask me that. Let's go to my office, shall we?"

Dumbledore's office was as cosy and pleasant as the last time James had seen it, but it barely registered with his mind so busy forming what he was going to say.

"What would you like to ask me, James?" Dumbledore began, sitting himself behind his desk.

James likewise sat, and, looking carefully at Dumbledore before he spoke, said;

"Why did Voldemort single me out on the train that night? Did he come looking for me?"

"Voldemort came looking for somebody, James. I do believe that. And he thinks he's found them in you."

"He said… He said I was 'the one'" James stuttered. "What did he mean?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I can only guess what Voldemort's exact meaning was," he began, "At the moment, Lord Voldemort is very powerful. Possibly the most powerful Dark Wizard our world has seen for centuries. But it was not always so. Once, Voldemort was just an adolescent boy - a student here in fact."

James started. "Lord Voldemort went to Hogwarts?"

"He wasn't Lord Voldemort then," Dumbledore replied calmly. "He has undergone many a transformation since then. But my point is, that Voldemort knows better than anyone that power can come from the most humble of sources. That potential is a more valuable commodity than any other. But that it is only valuable to you when within your grasp." 

Dumbledore was silent, giving James a chance to think. 

"Then you're saying… Voldemort thinks I'm a commodity worth having?"

Dumbledore shrugged his shoulders. 

"It's quite possible."

"And am I?"

"James, because of who you are and what you are, you have the potential to be anything you choose."

"Even a dark wizard!" he spat out.

"Any wizard can choose to embrace dark magic, James. _Any_ wizard. But it is completely a matter of the choices we make. I am not merely suggesting that Voldemort sees a young apprentice in you. He could be equally interested in the threat you could pose to him in the future, should you choose the opposite path to his."

"The threat I could pose?"

"A powerful wizard will always be a threat to an equally powerful wizard that is his enemy."

"Like you are to Voldemort now?"

"Lord Voldemort possesses powers I do not, but yes, that Hogwarts remains in safety in these dangerous times is testament to Voldemorts fear of opposition."

"And you're saying I could be a threat to him in the future?" James looked incredulous, but determined.

"I do not pretend to see into the future," Dumbledore replied. "But the fact that Voldemort is prepared to single you out should be enough to make you cautious. You can rest assured that if you ever have any questions about this, I am always here."

James was quite silent for a while, thinking. 

"Professor, there was just one more thing I wanted to ask you about."

"Yes?"

"Lily."

Dumbledore's face lost a little of the seriousness it had been wearing up till now. "Oh?"

"Yes, it's… Well, since that night - you know." Dumbledore nodded. "I've felt a kind of connection to her. Well, I thought it had gone away but then today…"

"And what makes you so sure, that this 'feeling' has something to do with dark magic?" Dumbledore's eyes were positively twinkling now.

"Well! It's just, er, it all began at the same time - " he started to explain.

" - I would be careful, if I were you," interrupted Dumbledore. "Not to place too much emphasis on memory but to think about _facts_. The first time you felt anything - did you know why the train had stopped, that Voldemort was nearby?"

James thought hard. The he realised. The first time he had felt that jolt of energy was standing up in the darkness of the carriage. He had nearly fallen on Lily. But it was before he left the compartment. Before any of this had begun.

"No." He said simply.

"There are some strange events in this world, James, that even magic can't explain away." Dumbledore smiled.

James blushed, slightly abashed at what Dumbledore was suggesting.

"Sometimes unusual circumstances can make us able to see things that were invisible before."

His eyes were twinkling again, and James felt like he'd like to take himself away and hide in a giant hole.

"Oh," was all he could think to say. He rose to leave instead, offering his thanks for Dumbledore's advice.

"I would suggest that you think carefully about everything I've said today, James. Remember, it's our choices that define us - make sure yours are the right ones, and that life is for living!"

James nodded and left quickly. Some of the things Dumbledore had said were very unexpected. He felt a small tremor of fear to think that Voldemort had his evil eye upon him. But Lily… for some reason he felt relieved about her. The strange feelings he had been having were nothing to do with Lord Voldemort after all. That piece of knowledge made the feelings seem less strange and more exciting somehow. Lily. For some reason she was on his mind more than anything his future might have in store was.

Finding himself at the foot of the stairs, James considered in what direction to go.

He found his feet leading back towards the hospital wing.

_________________________________________________

To be continued…. Please Read/Review


	5. Lilies

__

James Potter and the Heirs Apparent

Part Five

****

Disclaimer: The characters you know, the settings, the idea and the inspiration behind this story come from JK Rowling and the magical world she has created. I have also been influenced I think, by other HP fanfiction, although I've tried to keep the plot my own.

-----------------------------------

Lily Evans was surprised, but not displeased, at the sudden attention she seemed to be receiving from James Potter. After her incident in the Potions lesson, she seemed to be continually bumping into him. He was always coming to her with some urgent prefect business, or asking for help with homework. That last one at least was a joke, since he normally ended up helping _her_. Yes, he was always around. And now it felt quite natural to find herself spending time with him - and because of that with his other friends. There was some speculation on this among the other occupants of the Gryffindor common room. Were the Marauders canvassing for new members now? 

But for all the attention and time spent together, there was still nothing more than a strong friendship between Lily and James. A fact that made her more than a little frustrated at times. Not that she would ever had admitted that to anyone else. Oh no, not for fifty silver sickles. After all, it wasn't as if she _wanted_ James to like her. She just spent a lot of time wondering why he didn't.

-

Lily was sat, quietly intent over her game of wizard chess with Remus, when the portrait hole of the Gryffindor common room opened. Someone extremely muddy rolled through it, falling with a plop into a heap on the floor.

Lily and Remus looked up in astonishment as the heap proceeded to get up, still bent double, and stagger loudly across the floor to their corner, where it collapsed face downward on the floor. Before they could say anything, another muddy being began to emerge through the portrait hole, this one nearly landing headfirst on the rug. After dragging themselves on their hands and knees half way across the floor, they stopped in the opposite corner, falling down in a similar position to the original mud-monster.

Remus looked back down at the chessboard, unimpressed. Lily did the same.

"Practise is over then?" Remus asked politely.

Lily was concentrating hard on her next move. Her pieces were getting impatient for her to act and were shouting confusing instructions at her.

"Did you have fun?" She asked absentmindedly, finally instructing her knight where to go.

The first lump on the floor, which was James, pushed himself up indignantly to a sitting position. He looked across at Sirius who had done likewise, then threw a piece of mud at Lily to get her attention.

Distracted, she looked round at them. Looking at them properly she saw the reason for their miserable expressions. They were covered from head-to-toe in mud, not just their clothes but their faces too were caked with the stuff. She could barely see James' eyes through his glasses, though she suspected that they would look as exhausted as Sirius' did. Unfortunately for them, such a pathetic sight did not arouse her sympathies.

"Bit wet, was it?" She asked. "You've made a terrible mess of that floor."

She was pointing at the path they had taken from the portrait hole across the room. It was a small river of drying mud.

"Filch'll be crazy if he catches you!"

James' only response was to fling another piece of mud in her direction and collapse back down on the floor with an "Uuugghh" sort of sound.

Sirius, however, stood completely upright and walked over to them, sending mud flying all over the room as he did so. 

"What kind of a girl are you?" He whined. "You're meant to offer us tea and sympathy. We're exhausted. We're filthy. We've been defending Gryffindor's honour all afternoon doing tough, manly, sport-type things!"

"And the three _female _members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team? Are they in hear moaning like little children after an afternoon of "tough, manly sport-type things""? Lily asked.

"I don't care about them!" Sirius shouted, waving a hand, and several splodges of mud, through the air. "They don't count! Are any of _them_ your close personal friends? Deserving of your care and attention?" 

"Yes, of course. Audrey's a very close friend."

"Always got an answer for everything!" Sirius grunted. "Get rid of this wench, James, she's of no use to us. Far too mouthy."

James lifted his head and feebly pointed his wand at Lily.

__

"Hocus pocus, Piggeldy puff,

Flibbet, Giblets, Ancient stuff,

Wolves, Dogs, Rats and Deer,

Make this young girl disappear!"

Poof! A single yellow rose shot from the end of James' wand and flew across the room to Lily.

"Whoops!" He said, pretending to rub his head in confusion. "Something not quite right there."

"Your turn I think, Lily" Remus said.

Lily smiled at the rose in front of her, and picked it up so that she could make her next move on the chessboard.

Her piece spun round slightly as it settled into place.

"Check mate," she smiled at Remus. 

She stood up then, smiling as Remus looked confusedly over the chessboard. All three of them looked up as she raised her wand high and called out,

"_Zauberus_!" And the mud on the floor disappeared.

She started to walk across the gleaming floor to the stairs. Stepping over James, she knocked him on the head with her flower and said,

"Not bad, but my name's Lily not Rose."

And with a final flick of her wand, she removed the mud from James' glasses before making her way up the steps to the girl's dormitory.

She left three boys staring open-mouthed after her.

"She's quite something, that girl!" James voiced breathlessly.

"If you say so, James" replied Sirius, grinning at Remus. 

----------------------

The following morning, Lily awoke to the unusual feeling of something thorny tickling her nose. Waking up slightly, she realised she could smell the strong fragrance of flowers close at hand. Opening her eyes finally, she realised that her entire four poster bed had somehow become filled with beautiful, fresh lilies.

-----------------------

Humming to herself happily, Lily made her way down the large staircase towards the Great Hall for breakfast. She barely noticed the section beneath her drifting over to the other side of the corridor, and just stopped herself before she fell off the end. Cursing herself for her folly, she quickly jumped off and started at the next level to go another way. If those stairs refused to take her to the dining room, then she'd find another set that would! 

Wandering quickly past the empty classrooms, Lily stopped suddenly, hearing a noise behind her. She looked back but couldn't see anyone, so turned back, starting to hum again as she fingered the lily flower she had pinned to her robes. But her inattention cost her again as she felt an arm fly out from behind a nearby suit of armour and pull her into the room opposite.

"Hey, let go!" Lily cried, twisting her body to see who had grabbed her. "You!" She gasped. "Severus Snape!"

The slimy Slytherin grinned at her, the expression looking more like a sneer on his thin face. "Lily, my dear, what a surprise!"

"Let me go now, Snape, I'm warning you!"

"Why?" He sneered, "What'ya going to do?" He waved something in front of her. Lily realised it was her wand. Snape must have picked it out her pocket. 

"So you're a thief now, as well as a slimeball?" She said, thinking desperately what _could_ she do. Why on earth had he grabbed her in the first place? 

"I just want us to talk, my Lily flower, there's no harm in that now is there?" He fingered the wand in his hands gingerly as he said it. "And it would be nice if we didn't have any - _distractions_."

Lily just stared, then - "HEEELLPP!" She yelled as loud as she could, "HEELL-"

"_Stupefy_!" Snape shouted over her.

Lily fell to the ground with a thud. Snape over her shaking, staring at her motionless on the floor…

______________________________________________________

To be continued… Please Read/Review


	6. Interrupted

__

James Potter and the Heirs Apparent

Part Six

______________

Lily opened her eyes drowsily. Her head was aching, and someone had put a cushion under her head, but she couldn't remember why she was on the floor of an empty classroom. 

Then a shaky voice asked, "Are you alright?"

Lily turned her head and suddenly everything came flooding back. "Let me go!" She cried at Snape, who was standing opposite her, looking decidedly worried.

"Please!" He started to come towards her, "Please don't be angry! I didn't mean to hurt you. Let me explain."

Lily tried to stand up, she was determined to walk out of the classroom and if she could get at her wand, set an especially nasty curse onto Snape. But as soon as she tried to get up, her head started swimming and her knees felt weak. 

Severus rushed over to her, putting out an arm to steady to her. "You're not well, just sit still a few minutes, I promise I won't attack you again, I'm really very sorry, Lily."

Lily didn't have much option but to do as he asked. She really felt very strange. She realised after a minute or two that Snape was pacing the room and talking to her. Stuttering every now and again at something he found difficult to say.

"Lily I really am very sorry. I should never have knocked you out like that, but I panicked. I wasn't trying to attack you when I brought you here, I just wwwwanted to talk to you alone. Without Potter or any of those other Gryffindors hanging around."

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Because I… I just want to say that I lllllike you, Lily. I like you very much. And and and I know you don't know me very well, but I thought maybe you would like to spend some time together, tototo…" he took a deep breath, "to try and get to like me."

Once he'd finished he simply stood and stared hopefully at Lily, waiting for her response. 

Lily sat dazedly and rubbed her head. The ache was now a gentle throb. She couldn't quite understand what Snape was saying to her. He liked her? He wanted to spend time with her? She thought of all the tricks he and his cronies had played on the Gryffindor's over the years, and of how he had got her there in the first place and suddenly she got very angry. 

"And you thought that by stunning me unconscious that you would get me to agree? What right, what right do you have to force me in here and keep me captive like this? No I don't like you, no I don't want to spend time with you, and if you don't give me back my wand and let me go right now, I'm going straight to Professor Dumbledore!" Lily's voice had risen to a shout that made her heat hurt. She looked down, massaging her temples with one hand so that she didn't see the look on Severus' face. 

Before she looked up he turned away and held his hand out behind him, it held her wand.

"I'm sorry, Lily," was all he said; though they were said so quietly she could hardly hear the words. 

But just at that moment, the door sprang open and someone came bursting into the room.

"Lily!" James cried out in surprise, "Snape!" 

Snape spun round at the sound of James' voice. It was no longer low and broken by angry and snarling. "Potter! I should have known!"

James stared at Lily, "Lily, are you okay? I heard you shouting from the staircase! What are you doing in here with _him_?"

Snape stared at Lily, "So, you couldn't even give me an honest answer! He's the real reason that you won't talk to me! Well, what a hero! All ready to come and rescue his poor little damsel in distress!" His voice was mocking now, and his eyes flashed dangerously.

Lily spoke to James. "He dragged me in here and stunned me, but I'm okay. Lets just go, James, he's deranged."

"He stunned you?" James swung back round to look at Snape, pulling his wand out as he did so. "Just who do you think you are, Slytherin?"

"So you're going to fight me now, Potter? I'm sure that'll impress your little girlfriend!"

"James, don't" Lily cried, but as she did so, Snape pulled a filibuster firework out of his pocket and threw it in the fire. The small room was suddenly filled with flashing lights and the noise. Snape managed to use the diversion to escape out of the room, as James and Lily dived for cover.

"Coward!" James called out, but no one was there.

As the fireworks calmed down, he made his way over to the wall against which Lily was sat. She had slouched against it, feeling hurt and confused. Her head still pounded and she was angry with Snape, but she did feel a little ashamed of how harshly she had turned him down. And a little guilty to think he right in assuming it had more than a little to do with James… She turned to James now and stared at him miserably.

"I feel awful," she said.

He smoothed her hair behind one ear. "I'm not surprised," he said gently. "Being stuck in a room with that oaf would be enough to make anyone ill! I still can't believe he stunned you. As if he thought he could get away with it!"

"Oh, please don't do anything to him, James!" Lily sat up now, suddenly worried. 

"He wasn't trying to hurt me deliberately - he's just, just confused, that's all."

"Confused? Lily you must have hurt your head harder than you thought if you think that he's just confused. This is _Severus Snape_ we're talking about."

"And what happened was between me and him - I don't want you or Sirius trying to get revenge of anything like that - I mean it, James. Please."

She looked so earnest as she spoke, her incredible green eyes staring into his own, than James could only smile reassuringly at her. 

"I just hate the idea that he managed to upset you - that anyone would try and upset you."

Lily looked down and started playing with the lily still pinned to her school robes. "Why do you hate it?"

James smiled at the flower, and the sight of it encouraged him.

"Because I want you to be happy. It's important to me."

Lily looked up again, staring into James' eyes for a long moment. "It is?"

"Yes," he whispered. "Lily, I -"

"Mr Potter! What in the world is going on!" Professor McGonagall bellowed down at them from the doorway. James sighed in exasperation at the interruption at such a moment. "Lily Evans as well! Can one of you please tell me why on earth you are letting off fireworks in the classroom first thing in the morning! I certainly hope you have a good excuse, I would be more than ashamed to be forced to take points away from Gryffindor from two of its prefects! My office. Now."

James and Lily got up from the floor and walked out of the classroom, McGonagall right behind them. Neither of them dared to look at the other as they walked the long corridor. But both of them were thinking hard, wondering what James had been about to say. 

___________________________________________

To be continued…. Please Read/Review - go oooon!


	7. Snow at Christmas

__

James Potter and the Heirs Apparent

__

Part Seven

______________

Sirius glared at the snow falling outside the common room window. He turned round to look at his friends; James, Remus and Peter, as they relaxed in the empty room. 

"It's just our luck that it decides to snow _now_. It's had the whole flamin term, but no, wait until the holidays so that Sirius and his friends can't play a little Quidditch to pass the time."

"I know," sympathised Remus. "The nerve of it, snowing at _Christmas_."

"Well what shall we do instead, Moony, now we're stuck indoors for the rest of the day?" Sirius asked, yawning and leaving the window to lie down on his back by the fire.

Remus looked into the distance for a minute, blinking, as if thinking deeply then, "Wizard chess?"

"_Very_ imaginative, Remus, a huge one-out-of-ten," Sirius said languidly. "Peter?"

Peter Pettigrew looked up from the house of cards he was building and suggested, "Exploding snap?" And just as he said it, his cards blew up with a bang, making him jump.

"Urgh, even worse," moaned Sirius, "but I'll give you four points for special effects. Prongs - its your turn. But I'm warning you, if you suggest gob stones…"

James had been reading a book in one of the comfortable armchairs, his legs swung over the side, but he looked up when Sirius asked his question, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "How about we figure a way to sneak into the Slytherin common room and leave a nice Christmas present for Snape in his dormitory?" he asked the others.

"Oooh, good idea, Prongs," Sirius' eyes gleamed, "but it's given me a better one! Why don't we just sneak into the Gryffindor girl's dormitory - there's no-one in them this holiday, we could find out if little Lily has any secrets!"

"What do you mean, _if_?" Remus asked grinning and nodding towards James. "I think we all know what Lily's secret is!"

"Yeah, actually that would really boring." Sirius added, grinning too. "Her cupboards probably full of pictures of Prongs and girlie love hearts and stuff!"

"Shut up!" James said good-naturedly. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Have you bought her a nice Christmas present, Prongs?" Peter asked teasingly.

"Diamonds are forever, they say" added Remus helpfully.

"No, save diamonds for the engagement ring, I'd go for something more understated. Something more refined." Sirius put on a soft, lisping voice, "How about Emeraldths - green to match her beautiful eyeths." He batted his eyelashes. 

In a flash James was on him, locking his head in a tight grip. "That's the last time, Black, or say goodbye to your pretty face!"

Remus and Peter stood up to get a better view, laughing at their two friend's wrestle. 

"Five Knuts on James," Remus called.

"You're on," Peter grinned. "C'mon Si-ri-u-us!"

Sirius had managed to get James pinned to floor beneath him and started to taunt him about Lily again.

"She's just so pretty! I bet you want to kiss her, don't you, Prongs? Mwah!" Sirius started making kissing noises as he added pressure to James' arm. James squirmed underneath him.

"Ahem!" 

All four boys jumped in surprise and Sirius got quickly off James and was silent as he saw Professor McGonagall standing in the middle of the room.

"I'm sorry to, ah, _interrupt_," she said dryly, raising her eyebrows at Sirius and James. "But Professor Dumbledore wants the four of you in his office immediately." 

Sirius hit Remus on the back to stop him grinning. James got to his feet.

"Why does Dumbledore want us, Professor?" he asked.

"No time for questions, Potter," McGonagall answered a little too quickly. "I said immediately. So lets get moving."

McGonagall marched the boys along towards Dumbledore's office.

"Why do you think he wants to see us?" Sirius whispered to James as they were frog-marched down the corridors. "We haven't done anything interesting lately."

"You don't think he's found out, do you?" James whispered back, "About - " he indicated Remus. 

"No!" Sirius whispered loudly.

"Shh!" McGonagall hissed.

"We were all in Hogsmeade last weekend," James continued more quietly. "You don't suppose someone saw us and guessed the truth?"

"Never," Sirius shook his head. No one, not even Albus Dumbledore himself, would ever dream that Remus' schoolboy friends could learn to become animagi.

As they walked along they could hear noises coming from outside. It sounded like a fireworks display of some sort. But in the middle of the day?

They finally reached the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the Headmaster's wing. 

"Toffee Apple" McGonagall barked. The entrance swung open.

McGonagall led them to Dumbledore's office, but she didn't knock on the door. Instead she walked straight in, indicating to the boys to follow her. 

"Wait here, please, Professor Dumbledore will be back as soon as he can."

She shut the door firmly behind her, and then they heard a tapping, as if she were securing the door with her wand. 

"Well!" Sirius exclaimed, falling down into the chair behind Dumbledore's desk. "That's nice and polite isn't it? They ask us up to the Headmasters office, get us all worried, and then just leave us to stew about it for a bit longer. If we're going to get punished for something, I'd rather know straight away then have to guess first."

No one replied. James was petting Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes, who was stood on his perch, Peter was peering out the window, Remus had sat down in a chair but was looking worried. 

"Don't worry, Remus," Sirius said confidently, "I really don't think we're here because we're in trouble. There's no way that Dumbledore could know about Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. But I do have one question - Did you hear McGonagall lock the door?"

Remus got up and tried to open the door. "Yes, she has!" he exclaimed. "Why on earth would they do that?"

As Remus spoke there was an especially loud bang, like a small rocket going off and Peter at the window jumped back in alarm.

He was staggering backwards, his face as white as a sheet. "Ththththere!" he stuttered in fright, "the ddd..dark mark!"

Sirius jumped up quickly and ran to the window, he saw the chillingly familiar sign of a skull and serpent burning into the sky. "He's right," he said grimly. Remus came up to join him, they looked solemnly at each other.

"Don't worry, Peter," Remus said calmly, "We're safe here, Dumbledore must have known, he's put us where we'll be safe."

"Bbbbut where are the other students?" Peter asked him worriedly, "We're not the only ones in the castle over the holidays!"

Sirius looked at Remus quizzically. "He's right," he said, his brow knotted in thought, "there's at least five other students here from the other houses. Why aren't they up here with us?"

Remus didn't answer, he was looking across the room. James was sat on a chair his head low.

"James?" Remus called.

James looked up, his face was nearly as white as Peter's and it was wearing an expression the others had never seen on James' face before. Fear.

"I think I know why we're here in Dumbledore's office - and why Voldemort is at Hogwarts. I think… I think it's because of me." He said.

The other three just stared at him, open-mouthed. 

"But, James!" Sirius said in disbelief, "_why_?"

_____________________________________________________

To be continued… Please read/review - you know you want to!


	8. A Pact

__

James Potter and the Heirs Apparent

Part 8

Why was Voldemort there?

Well, where to start? James had never told his friends the full story of his confrontation with Voldemort at the beginning of term. Nor had he told them Dumbledore's explanation - that for some reason Voldemort wanted him, to draw him into his ring of evil. The only place he could start was at the beginning, so he did just that, telling his friends everything - the only things he left out were to do with Lily.

When he had finished his four friends stared at him open mouthed. Sirius was visibly shocked. "You've known about all this for weeks and you haven't said anything? James, we're you're _friends_."

"I know, Sirius and I'm sorry" James ran a hand through his hair, making it stick out even more than usual. "Its just telling someone that an evil dark wizard is out to get you isn't the easiest thing in the world."

"Like telling someone you're a werewolf," Remus said quietly. "But you have more courage than me, James, you've told us everything now. We didn't have to guess it for ourselves."

"I can't believe it…" Peter was looking bewildered. "Yyyyou-Know-Who after James?"

"And Dumbledore suggesting James could become a dark wizard! James!" Sirius snorted loudly. "He's the last person in the world that could ever be weak enough to follow Voldemort!" Sirius was getting visibly angry.

"Dumbledore said that's what Voldemort wants, not that it's going to happen," Remus said calmly, knowing Sirius losing his temper now wouldn't help much. "But what I want to know is why?" He was frowning slightly as he started to think. "I know you're very clever, James, probably one of the best students in the school, but then so are you, Sirius. Why is Voldemort only interested in James? Why has he tried twice to get at him, right under Dumbledore's nose?"

There was an uncomfortable silence. No one could think of an answer to Remus' question. At least, not one that they were comfortable voicing. James was thinking hard. For the first time since he had spoken to Dumbledore, James felt truly frightened. He had never really taken the threat of Voldemort seriously before. He was safe at Hogwarts, surely? But Remus' words had made him realise that things were much more serious that he had ever imagined. Voldemort's Death Eaters were outside the castle right now; he himself had been locked away, to a confined safety. How long would this go on? Would the rest his life be spent looking over his shoulder until Voldemort caught up with him? 

He stared round at his friends, locked away with him too. They were in danger - just for being his friends. James' heart suddenly thumped hard in his chest. _Lily_ Voldemort had seen her on the train with him. Her parents were muggles … it was a gift to the Death Eaters … he could not risk being seen with her; he couldn't put her in danger. He would stay away from her, it was the only way. Then he stared sadly at his friends, his three closest friends. 

"I'm putting you all in danger," he told them, "you should stay away from me from now on. Voldemort might find it easier to get at one of you."

Sirius jumped up immediately. "James! How could we stay away from you now? You need us more than ever! We can protect you!"

"You haven't put _us_ in danger," Remus said evenly, "Voldemort has put _you_ in danger. And we're you're friends. How many times have you helped us out, supported each of us? James we're a team. Without you three becoming animagi, accepting me even though I'm a werewolf, my life would be miserable. Now I have a chance to repay you, and by God I'm going to do it!"

"Me too!" Peter squeaked. "You're always helping me, James, now I can help you too!"

James stared at his friends, gratitude filling his heart, but he shook his head firmly. "No, no, I can't let you do it. If Voldemort wants me, he's going to keep trying until he gets me. This is more than serious - your lives could be at stake. I won't let you risk it."

"You've got no choice!" Sirius said cheerfully, giving his friend a slap on the back. "We swear to protect you, James, whether you like it or not. And in turn I swear to protect Remus and Peter too … With my life if necessary." Sirius was serious now, looking around at the others.

Their faces were solemn as they nodded their heads in agreement.

"I swear too," Remus said earnestly. "We can protect each other."

"We're the Marauders!" Peter added, then stumbled to say quickly, "And I swear too."

Sirius held out his wand, Remus reached for his, Peter added his own, then James, almost reluctantly, added his fourth and together the four wands produced a bright white ball of light.

"We've made a pact." Sirius said grimly, "Till the end!" Watching the light dance on the others faces.

There was a sudden loud crack from outside, and a strange cackle. Peter jumped suddenly, breaking the connection with his wand. The others, who hadn't moved, looked at him. 

"Don't worry, Peter," James said.

-------------------

Some minutes later there was a noise outside of the door and Dumbledore appeared, walking slowly and wearily to his desk. He seemed almost not to notice them until James said, 

"Professor?"

"Ah, boys, how are you?" Dumbledore asked politely, looking carefully at the earnest faces in front of him. "You don't look like your usual selves, somehow. Mr Black? I don't detect a stink bomb in this room, are you feeling quite well?"

Sirius blushed a little. "Well, er, we did come in rather a hurry, sir."

"Yes, yes of course. I am sorry about that, but I felt that it was necessary. The other students here for the holidays were also hidden in the castle."

"Is everything alright now, Professor?" Sirius asked boldly, "It's just, well, we saw the Dark Mark, and after everything with James on the Hogwarts Express…" Sirius broke off, Dumbledore was looking at James.

"I told them, sir. About Lord Voldemort. I had to, I felt that I was putting them in danger and that they had a right to know."

Dumbledore sighed. Sirius spoke up again. 

"And we swore we would protect him, Professor. We're not going to let James fight Voldemort alone!"

Dumbledore looked up at Sirius sharply. "Are you certain you know what you are saying, Mr Black?"

"Yes," said Sirius promptly, an odd fire in his voice. 

"We all do," Remus said quietly. "But can I ask, sir, why Voldemort wants to get James in the first place?"

James looked up, Dumbledore sighed again.

"That, I'm afraid, is something I do not understand fully myself yet. But I am afraid that he seems to be increasingly impatient to do so."

Four faces looked at him in dismay. Dumbledore stared long and hard at James before he spoke again. This time his voice had lost some of its weariness and was comforting.

"I think, however, that for the moment you are safe. Voldemort will not be attempting to get into Hogwarts again, I should think. And if he does try then he will not succeed! I suggest you boys go to bed, you must all be very tired."

It was not a question. The four silently trooped out of the room, but as James turned to shut the door behind them, Dumbledore called out to him.

"Don't loose heart, James. Life is for living, remember?"

James smiled gently, and closed the door.

___________________________________________________

To be continued… Please Read/Review - it helps, it really does! 


	9. The Quidditch Match

Part Nine

-------------------------

__

A/N: Okay, so there was a sight hiatus between parts 8 and 9 of this story, but that's fine because it is no longer Xmas but summer at Hogwarts school and Witchcraft and Wizardry so this wil help with the feeling of a passage of time… Yeah, whatever, but we're into the home stretch now.

-------------------------

The summer term had burst into sunshine weather and great excitement. The reason for the excitement was the Quidditch Cup. In the last match of the season, Gryffindor were to play Slytherin and the winner of the match would be the winner of the cup. 

The whole school was there. Lily Evans sat in the Gryffindor stand with Frank Longbottom. Behind them were Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, there to support their friends James and Sirius, both of whom were in the Gryffindor team.

Two Ravenclaws - Damon and Davey Roundbush were providing the match commentary as usual, their voices soared over the crowds as everyone found their places.

"Hogwarts Sports Department are proud to present to you, the _ultimate_ in Quidditch battles, the _final_ match of the year, playing for _the_ cup, yes, yes, yes, yes - it's GRYFFINDOR VS SLYTHERIN!!!!"

"What are your thoughts on the game today, Davey?" Damon asked.

"Oh, it's a battle of the titans alright," Davey replied eagerly. "Both houses have put together fantastic teams this season, I don't think there's a pin to choose between them going into this match."

"You're absolutely right Davey," added Damon. "They're equal on points, and have an equal will to win. These two teams should provide us with some fantastic entertainment tonight, that's for sure. Now, I can see they're ready to fly out - so let's introduce the players!"

The rest of Hogwarts erupted into cheers and wild applause as the players flew out to take their positions.

"In the Slytherin corner," shouted Damon; "We have… Crabbe, Winto, Flint, Garry, Schleim and SNAPE!"

An enormous roar erupted from the Slytherin end of the stands. Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws clapped politely. Gryffindors bided their time…

"And in the Gryffindor corner," shouted Davey, "we have… Tyler, Lightfeather, Wimble, Black, Patel and POTTER!"

It sounded as if the whole school exploded as the Gryffindor team shot out in their house colours. The Gryffindors in the crowd were making as much noise as they could, soon joined by the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs as the team flew out onto the pitch. The Gryffindor Quidditch team were incredibly popular, a couple of the players in particular….

As the teams landed and took up their starting places on opposite sides of the pitch, a large group of Gryffindor girls in front of Frank and Lily raised large placards above their heads. Lily laughed as she saw that every one of them depicted Sirius, in various poses with his broomstick, winking at the crowd. Some of them had slogans across the top. _Sirius - you're the best!_ or_ Beat that Bludger! _Lily would have felt slightly sick at such blatant adoration had she not known that Sirius himself helped the third year girls make the posters they now held. It was even his suggestion, thought they didn't need much convincing to be sure.

The match began.

Slytherin got an early goal with the Quaffle, giving them a ten-point lead, but Gryffindor quickly equalised with a great goal from Audrey. Snape, a beater on the Slytherin team, was getting increasingly irate. Sirius had bewitched his own posters to change into insulting slogans that flashed every time Snape flew past. The pictures of Sirius changed from winking at the crowd to laughing and pointing at Severus. The real Sirius grinned evilly across the pitch at Snape and caught the sight of James Potter below, who was also grinning. Snape flew around, looking murderously at the crowd and thrashing the bludger madly at James or Sirius whenever it came near him.

As the match carried on, it became even more bad-spirited. The scores remained level as first one side scored and then the other. The chasers were very evenly matched. The beaters on both teams were merciless, but Snape was the worst of all of them. Even the Slytherin seeker was spending more time trying to knock Gryffindors off their brooms than looking for the snitch. But it was when James next scored that the real trouble began…

It was a particularly spectacular goal. James was racing down the pitch, Gryffindor were in possession and the three chasers were easily passing the Quaffle between them and out of Slytherin's reach. The Slytherin beaters however, were keeping close to James, all-too-aware that he had scored the majority of the Gryffindor goals so far. With some skill they managed to get both of the bludgers to them and homed them in on James. He was now avoiding two beaters and two bludgers when he saw Audrey drop the Quaffle. It really wasn't her fault. The Slytherin keeper had come far out of his area, deliberately to knock Audrey off balance. He persisted until she had no choice but to choose between falling off her broom or dropping the Quaffle. Fortunately for her, she chose to drop the Quaffle, but it was an unwelcome sight to her teammates. 

Luckily James had seen the scuffle with the Slytherin goalkeeper and had guessed what would happen. He was already diving as the large red ball left her hand.

James caught the Quaffle deftly and was rising towards the three goal posts to the roars of the Gryffindor crowd. The two bludgers following him were not easy to avoid however, and James tried every trick in the flying book to avoid them. Rolls, loop-the-loops, flying upside-down, evasive manoeuvres. It was a lesson in how-to-fly. Ignoring the 'oohs' and 'ahhs' of the crowd, he managed to concentrate his mind on the goal and only the goal…

"And he SCORES!! Another magnificent goal from Potter, and boy, does that guy know how to fly!" shouted Damon as the stands erupted with cheering.

James floated down to a more functional level, feeling like he was walking on air. He caught sight of Lily Evans in the Gryffindor crowd and, for a moment, their eyes connected. Despite all the noise and hundreds of people, James felt certain that for just a few seconds, he could hear her breathing.

The feeling went away in an instant, but one of the commentators must have seen something and Davey went on to make a rather obvious remark about the supportive nature of redheaded females.

James frowned at Davey and a grinning Sirius, and unfortunately for him, Snape saw it. Looking from James to Lily, his mind seemed to register something, and the look of hatred on his face increased one hundred fold. 

As the match continued, Snape seemed to be spending all his time focussing on James and knocking him off his broom. And he was getting closer… More than once, James felt a rush of wind pass his ear and realised he'd just missed being knocked out.

Sirius, getting tired of continually defending James from Snape, flew close enough to the latter to shout across at him.

"Why don't you just try and play the game properly, Snape - if you can," he sneered. "Gryffindor are just getting more and more goals while you're focusing on James. Soon we'll win without even needing to catch the snitch! Is this just jealousy because you're too slow and stupid to be a chaser on your own team?"

Severus let out a cry of anger and took off after Sirius who was hastily flying away. James, sensing trouble, tried to get in between them in order to prevent a full-blown fight in mid-air. Unfortunately he failed to notice Snape sneaking his want out of the top of his robes.

After muttering some words, a jet of light sprang from Snape's wand, aimed at Sirius but intercepted by James' broomstick. 

Immediately James knew something was wrong… The broom was rattling uncontrollably and trying to throw him off. James, though trying desperately to stay on, knew there was no hope. All he could do was try and get the broom as near to the ground as possible so that the fall wouldn't be too great. He held his breath as he saw the earth below hurtling towards him…

________________________________________________________

Continued in Part Ten… Please Read/Review, Thanks x


	10. Agitated Feelings

Part Ten

-------------

In the end it happened quickly and painfully.

"Ow!" was all James' brain would register for a few minutes as he lay on the ground after the fall from his broomstick. He remained conscious though, largely thanks to the cushions that Remus' had been quick enough to summons breaking his fall. 

"James! Are you alright?"

"James! Can you see me? How many fingers am I holding up?"

"James?" 

The last voice caught his attention. Red-golden hair seemed to be filling his slightly blurry vision.

"Lily?" James asked groggily.

"No! Archie Weasley," said a surprised voice. 

"Uggh."

James had tried to move, but a sudden pain coursed through his shoulder.

"James, don't try to move," Remus' calm voice spoke in his ear. "Madam Pomfrey's on her way. You've had quite a fall."

"Where's Sirius?"

"Umm…"

"Remus?"

James turned his head slowly. Although Remus hadn't answered his question, James could tell he was being distracted by some sort of approaching commotion.

"Never in my entire life - " They heard an angry female voice say. "Sabotaging a fellow player in mid-game! Not to mention mid-air! And you Mr. Black! If there's a rule in this school you haven't broken in the last six years I'd be very much surprised, but fighting! Nothing but common fisticuffs! And in front of the entire school at that. We'll see what Professor Dumbledore has to say about this…"

The voice gradually faded as it moved away, James raised his eyebrows at Remus.

"Sirius?" he asked.

Remus nodded. 

"He attacked Snape after he saw you fall. Punched him smack in the face - I think he's broken his nose."

"Oh," James said, wincing as he moved his shoulder slightly. "Good."

----------------------------

Helpers surrounded James as he tried to settle in to an armchair in the Gryffindor common room later that day.

"Aaaghhh! Be careful!" He called out angrily as a group of fourth year girls grabbed his injured shoulder in their enthusiasm to help. "Please, everyone - I can manage on my own!"

The younger Gryffindor's left him alone, sensing they weren't wanted. They filtered off to the other side of the room to enjoy the party. It was in honour of the new winners of the Quidditch Cup. Madam Hooch had declared Gryffindor the winners after James' fall ended the match prematurely. They were already 280 points ahead, so that winning the snitch would not have helped Slytherin win, and their unfair play gave Gryffindor even more penalty points. Gryffindor had won the cup and James' was the hero of the day.

Remus and Peter had sneaked into Hogsmeade to get Butterbeer and sweets from Zonko's, Lily and Frank had been down in the kitchens to ask the house-elves for some additional food. The whole common room was celebrating and talking disgustedly about the Slytherin team.

James smiled at Lily as she brought him a bottle of Butterbeer and a chocolate Frog.

"Glad to be out of the hospital wing?" She smiled at him.

"More than glad, Snape was coming in just as I was leaving. I wouldn't want to be stuck in there with him tonight."

"Severus? What was he doing in there?"

"Getting his face fixed. Sirius got a little, ah, _upset_ earlier and broke his nose."

"Ah, oh dear." Lily said.

"Oh dear nothing! What he got was justice - that git dislocated my shoulder!"

Lily made her face look sympathetic. "Aww, poor you," she said consolingly.

"That's better," James nodded. They both grinned at each other. Then James, in a desperate attempt to make conversation instead of just grinning inanely at her, said, "I just don't know why Snape would behave like that! I realise we're not what you'd call the best of friends - "

" - Anything less than mortal enemies would be pushing it."

" - But hexing my broom! In the middle of a match, with the pitch crawling with teachers! He'll be in detention until the end of the year. What would make him do that?"

James paused when he saw that Lily was blushing slightly.

"What is it? What's the matter?"

"Ah… ahem, it's nothing - really. Just some Slytherins were making a few comments - and Frank said it was after your goal…"

"What?" James asked curiously.

"Snape.. um, apparently he thought something was going on between you and I… thought he saw something… and he... well, got angry I guess. Jealous."

"He _what_?"

"Oh, honestly!" Lily said, exasperated. "Snape like _me_, but thinks that there's something between _us_, so he started to take it out on _you_. Then Sirius went after him and you got in the way. It's not that hard to understand!"

"No," James paused for a minute. "Except that it's not true - about us I mean. At least… not really."

Lily looked away this time but he could see that her cheeks had blushed a deeper crimson. "No… well."

They sat there in silence, neither quite sure what to say. James felt uncomfortable. He felt that he had upset Lily somehow, but had no idea how to put things right. He couldn't tell her how he really felt about her, because he didn't know himself. He had been close to telling her once… that time she had been stunned by Sirius, but they had been interrupted and afterwards he had been too embarrassed to decide what he would've said. She had looked so sweet then, so trusting of him, and vulnerable... a bit like now as she sat on the chair next to him…

Thump. It had happened again. That strange feeling he had been having at different occasions all year had hit him again with all the force of the first time. His whole body was electricity as he looked at her, realising at last why she was upset and what he could say that might, just might, make her feel like he did right now. He remembered how he felt after he had scored that goal and looked into her eyes…

"Lily?" he said softly.

She turned her head round expectantly and seemed to recognise something in his face but just at that moment -

"James! Jamie!"

Remus and Peter burst upon them, still wearing their Gryffindor colours from the match and looking very merry indeed. Peter was waving a bottle of Butterbeer around and hiccuping.

"How are you, old boy?" Remus grinned at James. "Pompers sort you out alright?"

"Yes, as usual, though I hope fixing Snape's nose hurts him as much it did to put my shoulder back in."

Remus grimaced. "Ew, I hope you're not trying to chat up Lily with all the gory details of your heroic injury."

James and Lily both blushed at Remus' comment but no one noticed because just then Sirius returned to the common room through the portrait hole and shouted across at his friends.

"Someone find me a drink and some fireworks quick!" he bellowed. "I'm in a very bad mood and even winning the Quidditch Cup single-handed won't cheer me. I need Butterbeer, some loud noise and a good prank to set me up!"

His young third year admirers hurried to fetch him refreshments as he tramped his way over to his friends.

"That double-crossing-slimy ------ " he said viciously.

"Who? McGonagall or Snape?" Remus asked mildly.

"Both of them! McGonagall for giving me two weeks of continuous detention and Snape for getting me into it in the first place!"

"Two weeks!" Peter squeaked. "That's -hic- loads!"

"Too hiccin' right it is," replied Sirius grimly, taking a swig of his bottle. "And it deserves a big payback. Me punching Snape just got him back for James - this detention means we're still uneven and I for one intend to see that he gets what's coming to him."

Sirius black eyes flashed dangerously and his friends could see that he meant every word he said.

Lily stood up gently. "Ah, I think I'll leave you guys to it - I should go and celebrate with Audrey. I'm glad you're okay, James." 

She smiled at him softly, and James tried desperately to think of something to say. He opened his mouth but nothing would come out except,

"Thanks."

She drifted away and James stared after her, mentally punching himself in the shins. He was abruptly awoken from his reverie however, by Sirius shoving a cream cake into his open mouth, laughing quietly at him.

"Boy, have you got it bad," he smiled, shaking his head.

But for once, James didn't argue with him.

----------------------

"Sirius, can I have a word?" Remus asked in a low voice, pulling his friend aside.

"Sure, Remus, what is it?"

"I just wanted to talk about Friday - it's the full moon then, you know and I don't want Prongs out with us. He's hurt his shoulder once already this week and I know if I bring it up in front of him he'll insist on coming along anyway."

"Yes, he would," Sirius agreed. Then added brightly, "but we'll just tell him Lily needs some help with her homework or something and then he'll probably _volunteer_ to stay. But Wormtail and Padfoot should be able to manage without him for once."

Remus nodded gratefully. "Thanks, I'd feel better with someone around. Snape's still sniffing round - he knows something's up with me - and this week he'll probably redouble his efforts given recent events. He'd give anything to know what my secret is!"

Remus was pulled away at that point into a conga-line going round the common room, but Sirius barely noticed. His mind was deep in thought. Severus Snape had been trying to find out the Marauders greatest secret for over a year now, but maybe it was finally time he did. Sirius congratulated himself on his genius - it would surely be the ultimate prank.

_______________________________________________

To be continued…

Please Read/Review - ta very muchly!


	11. Two Historic Events

James Potter and the Heirs Apparent

Part 11

-------------

Remus Lupin stared out through the rain-splattered window into the Hogwarts grounds. From there, he could just about make out the dark foreboding form of the Whomping Willow. The rain had stopped a few minutes ago, and already the skies were clearing… it was nearly dusk, and that thought made Remus heave a deep sigh as he contemplated the night ahead. No adventures tonight. Prongs was injured and Wormtail would never agree to going far without him. They would all have to depend on Padfoot alone to keep things under control. 

"Moony! What are you doing in here all on your own?" Sirius Black suddenly shouted across the empty common room. He had just entered through the portrait hole.

Remus turned around.

"It'll be dark soon," he said dully. "I have to go to Madam Pomfrey - is James out of the way?"

Sirius grinned. "Hell yes! I told him Lily was looking for him in the library - he shot off like a dog out of a trap!"

"_Was_ she looking for him?" Remus asked, a light teacher-ly tone to his voice.

"No," Sirius answered, unperturbed. "But the way those two moon about at each other it'll take 'em at least two hours to figure it out. Peter and I'll be long gone by then!"

"Right then," Remus supposed he should be relieved. At least there would be one less person he was putting into danger that night. He picked up his cape.

"To Pompers we go!" Sirius sang. "I'll go with you Moony, haven't seen my favourite nurse in ages…"

----------------------

Remus appreciated the company, but he was beginning to wish Sirius had stayed behind in the common room. He seemed more than adrift than usual somehow.

"I've hardly seen Prongs all week you know - ever since the Quidditch match. He's been acting really strangely."

"You don't think falling ten feet from a broomstick might have something to do with it?" Remus suggested wearily.

"No, it's something else - something he's not telling me," Sirius sniffed. "You don't think he's planning some trick on Snape, do you?"

"Don't worry, Sirius," Remus consoled him absentmindedly, his mind still on the long night ahead. "Everybody knows you're hatching some master-plan to get back at Severus. James wouldn't dare interfere." 

"No, well, he'd better not. Hullo Pompers! How are you this evening?"

Madam Pomfrey looked long and hard at Sirius Black as he and Remus Lupin entered her hospital wing. 

"I am well, Mr. Black, thank you. Do you have a reason for being here?"

"No, no, just came for a stroll with Remus," Sirius smiled his most charming smile at the nurse. It didn't fool her for a second. Unfortunately her withering glare didn't have much effect on Sirius either. "Now I know he's got here safely, I can rest easy. Good luck, Remus!"

He slapped his friend on the back and whispered "See you later," in Remus' ear, then backed out of the room, giving Madam Pomfrey an elaborate bow as he left.

As the doors closed behind him, Sirius continued walking backwards until he knocked into something bony that said,

"Ow! Watch it!"

Sirius swung round at the voice and snarled as he saw Severus Snape standing behind him, rubbing a toe.

"What are you doing here, Slytherin? Someone else decide to break your nose did they?"

Snape hissed audibly at Black, standing threateningly close. "I'm more interested in whatever deep dark secret your little friend is hiding actually. Why does he spend so much time in the hospital wing exactly?"

Sirius glared at Snape with a face of total and utter disgust. "How stupid of me - I forgot what a snivelling, nosy little cheat you are. Why would you ever try to get revenge on me openly or honestly when you could hurt one of my friends instead? You're scum, Severus Snape, you're not even worthy of my hate - it's too good for you. I'll just have to be satisfied with loathing you."

"Not good enough for _you_ to hate? Oh, no! Not the mighty Sirius Black and his great friend Potter! How could anybody compete? You two think you're the only people in this school with any talent - and you're arrogant enough to act like it too! You've even got Dumbledore fooled - but not me!"

"You!" Sirius shouted, "you're just waiting till you're old enough to go join Voldemort. But you don't scare me, Snape, and you never will!"

"You? Maybe not," Snape grimaced, "but you're friend Lupin, maybe. I have a feeling that whatever secret he's hiding is enough to get him expelled… There! I can see by your face I'm right!"

"You know nothing! You're pathetic." 

Sirius turned from Snape and walked slowly away down the corridor. But after just a few yards he stopped, grinned nastily, and turned around.

"But even so, it's time you learnt the lesson of your curiosity." He walked back up towards Severus until he was facing him. "You want to know Remus' secret?" He asked softly.

Snape looked at him in disbelief. "You're not going to tell me? You'd never do that."

"No, I won't tell you. You can find out for yourself. Go to the Whomping Willow. There's a knot on the bottom of the trunk. When you touch it the tree is still - it can't hurt you. You'll see a secret passage way through the roots. Follow it."

Sirius turned sharply and hurried away, before Snape had the chance to ask him any more questions. 

Severus stared after him thoughtfully. It couldn't possibly be true - or it was some sort of trick, but something had to be down there. A secret passageway? To what?

Two seconds more and Snape was gone.

-------------------

James had found Lily easily. She was sitting in the middle of a pile of books that almost reached higher than she was. Her quill was scribbling away on a piece of parchment.

"Potion's essay?" James asked, appearing in front of her.

Lily jumped three feet in the air. "James! Goodness, you scared me!"

"Sorry," he smiled. "Must be a good one," he indicated the long script in front of her. "Your essay, I mean."

She shook her head distractedly. "No… no it's not the essay. It's revision. Exams start in three weeks you know."

James pulled out the chair opposite her and sat down. "Do they?" he asked, absentmindedly.

She glanced at him. "No, well, I suppose not all of us can be as relaxed about them as you are."

"Please," James held up a hand, "you'll make me blush."

"Fat chance," she smiled at him. They grinned at each other for a minute or too. "How's your arm?" She asked at last.

"Better, thanks," James replied. He shifted awkwardly in his chair for a minute. 

"Are you alright?" Lily asked him.

"Yes… this chair's lumpy… Lily, will you meet me this evening?" he burst out.

"Um… well… I'm sorry?" Lily said, hiding her face behind one of the stacks of books.

"I said would you meet me this evening?" James repeated, a little more calmly this time. "It's just that… I'd like very much to speak to you - in private - and maybe we could go to the Astronomy Tower tonight. I know how we can get there without being seen… Will you go with me, Lily?" he asked gently, hopefully.

"Do you mean… as in a _date_?" 

"Well… yes." He moved the pile of books aside so he could see her face. She smiled shyly at him. "Please," he added softly, worried she would hear how loud his heart was beating.

"Okay," she said at last, and so quietly she thought he wouldn't hear her. But James _had_ heard, and suddenly everything was right between them. They smiled comfortably at one another and James moved round to sit next to her. He stared at her untidy notes and confused diagrams.

"Can I help you with this?" He asked politely, and she laughed out loud.

"Yes, please, I think I need it!" 

___________________________________________________

To be continued… Please Read/Review


	12. Full Moon

Part Twelve

----------------

Sirius grimaced as he saw James and Lily in the corner of the library, smiling and giggling over some work.

"Uggh, please," he thought to himself, but continued walking towards them. "Mind if I interrupt this sick-bucket fest of yours?" he grinned at the pair.

"Yes, but barge on in like always," James answered, looking up at his friend.

"Don't mind if I do," Sirius said sitting down. "You seen Peter in here? I can't find him."

"He's over there with Audrey - she's trying to explain that Herbology homework to him," Lily nodded in their direction where Peter was clutching his hair dramatically at a particularly difficult question.

"He'll go bald if he keeps on doing that," Sirius grunted. He started playing with a spare quill, rolling it about the desk.

"What do you _want_, Padfoot," asked James at last, when Sirius was really starting to annoy him.

"Oh nothing! Just wondered if you had the time to hear my latest trick, but I can see you're busy…" He shrugged and looked at the ceiling.

"I'm going to get another book," Lily said, giving up trying to read, and left the two alone. 

James looked at Sirius irritated.

"Well?" he asked impatiently. "Tell me about your wonderful trick. On Snape I suppose?"

"Got it in one!" Sirius chuckled gleefully. "And this one he won't forget in a hurry…"

"_Sirius_," James' voice had a warning tone in it. "What exactly have you done?"

"I think this time I was particularly inspired. Especially given what a nosy old git he is - "

" - Sirius!" James pleaded.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you what happened. You see, I was escorting Remus to the hospital wing - "

" - Oh no! Tonight's the full moon! I completely forgot," James realised, interrupting Sirius when he was in mid-flow.

"It's okay," Sirius answered quietly, in case someone in the crowded library overheard them. "Remus didn't want you going this time - you're only just getting over the Quidditch match. He told me to stop you if you tried to come along. Peter and I can handle it…"

"Really? Because my arm's almost better… I think I should come along…"

"No," Sirius said firmly. "You can't. Stay here and look after Lily."

Lily! James had forgotten their date that evening. How could he have finally plucked up the courage to ask her out, only to have it be the same night as the full moon! The one month he forgot… But no, it wasn't a problem. Not this one time… Sirius said he and Peter could handle it.

"Hell-oo? Earth to James?! Are you in there?" Sirius rapped his knuckles on James' head. 

"Oww - yes, I was just thinking! What's your problem?"

"Me, James, you should be listening to _me_," Sirius whined. "I'm telling you about the greatest trick any of us have ever played on Snape ever - in the history of Hogwarts."

"Really?" James raised his eyebrows. "Then, continue, sir."

Sirius nodded. "So I left Remus with Pompers and who did I walk into hanging around outside? Out friend Snape-the-Slytherin, trying to stick his greasy nose into other people's business again. To be exact, Remus' business. And to be quite honest, he's getting close. Despite everything else he is, he's not a fool, and he's going to start realising a few key facts before long. So… I decided to teach him a little lesson…"

Sirius gave a dramatic pause.

"Well!" gasped James, eager to hear what happened next.

"It's amazingly simple. I just told him how to get into the Whomping Willow, if he really wanted to see something."

James said nothing; his brain hadn't fully registered what Sirius had just said.

"You did _what_?" he asked, bewildered.

Sirius' broad grin shrunk a little. The sound of Lily's laughter travelled across the room as she chatted with Audrey and Peter.

"I… I told him to go to the Whomping Willow. That he could get in if he pressed the knob on the trunk… that there's a passage. James! Stop looking at me like that!"

James was shaking his head confusedly, his response, when it came was slow and deliberate.

"Of all the foolish, stupid, idiotic things you've ever done in your life, Sirius Black, this ranks top of them all. How could you be so blind! What do you think will happen when Snape gets in the tree? He won't just find our friend Moony - he'll find a fully-fledged monster! Humans aren't safe from werewolves like animals - you _know_ that. What if he gets bitten? Or he could be killed! Then what'll happen to Remus?"

James was hissing at Sirius as quietly as possible, so that no one could hear them, but the look of dismay and fury on his face subdued his high-spirited friend instantly. He began to realise what he had done, and the danger he had put Snape into - but what bothered him more was what he had done to Remus, his own close friend.

"James… I…" he faltered. "I didn't think. But it's done now. I'll go and find Snape… I'll tell him not to go - that I made everything up - "

"No, Sirius, _I'll _go. God knows what you'd tell him instead. Besides, he's probably headed straight for the Willow. I'll go down and find him, I hope I can stop him before he gets to Remus…"

James had jumped up and was preparing to leave. His voice was dull but laced with anger. Sirius felt awful, but couldn't help thinking that James was overreacting just a little… After all, they had known about Moony for years, and none of them had ever been hurt… But then they had known what the danger was - knowledge that Severus Snape did not have at that moment. That he was about to come face-to-face with a real life werewolf. And that James was about to go after them both…

"James, you can't go, it's madness!" 

"Tell Lily I'll see her later," James grabbed his wand, and ran out of the room.

Sirius stared after him miserably.

Lily walked back over to the table surprised at James' hasty exit.

"Where's he gone?" she asked in a puzzled tone.

----------------------

James raced across the Hogwarts grounds, praying he wasn't too late. He couldn't describe how angry he was with Sirius but that wouldn't help him now… He had to help Remus. Remus and Snape. 

He glanced up at the sky; the rain clouds were slowly clearing. Then he saw it… Appearing from behind a dark mass of grey, the sombre, foreboding moon rose clearly in the sky.

----------------------

Snape climbed his way excitedly into the secret passage hidden by the entrance of the large, violent willow tree. He had hidden by the tree for half an hour, and been rewarded for his patience when he saw Madam Pomfrey accompany Remus Lupin there a few minutes ago. Remus had found a branch and touched the knot that stilled the tree and then, after a cursory glance at the sky, somehow disappeared into its roots. Snape had waited until Madam Pomfrey had gone back into the castle, then done the same.

He found himself now in a amazingly large, long narrow tunnel that seemed to stretch for miles ahead. He started to walk down it quietly, alert for any strange noises. He was not yet unconvinced that there wouldn't be a trick of some sort. He wouldn't put anything past Sirius Black. But for some reason his nerves told him this was different. 

He stopped abruptly as he heard a terrible sound ahead. It sounded like a child crying out in pain. There was a ripping noise, then a snarling noise, and then the sound of four feet pounding back down the tunnel towards him.

Snape froze in shock as a huge werewolf reared its head at him just a few feet away. Its huge long jaws were covered with slime and phlegm and its mad eyes gleamed in the dim light. Caught in one foot were the torn remains of a set of Hogwarts robes. The wolf's jaws snapped loudly.

"AAAaaaaggggghhhhh!!" screamed Snape in terrified fear, as the werewolf snarled viciously and launched itself at him as he stood petrified and quivering against the passage wall.

__________________________________________________

To be continued… Please Read/Review - you know you want to!


	13. Actions and Consequences

Part Thirteen

-------------------

Sirius glanced irritably over his shoulder as he rushed down the corridors towards Dumbledore's office.

"Lily - go AWAY!" he yelled, not even thinking of being tactful.

"No!" Lily hurried after him. "You just told me James has gone to stop Snape before he bumps into a werewolf and you expect me just to go and sit back down in the library?" she shouted ahead. "We have to help him!"

"You can't help him, Lily, so don't get involved. Don't put yourself in danger."

"And you _can_ help him?"

"You don't understand!"

They came to rest breathlessly at the large gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the headmaster's private wing.

"Sirius, I'm coming with you," Lily said firmly, and her green eyes flashed dangerously in a way that made him incapable of arguing with her again.

"Okay," he nodded. "But just let me take the lead on this - trust me."

"It's a deal," she smiled. "Now how on earth do we find out the password for this thing?" Lily stared helplessly up at the tightly sealed entrance.

"Peppermint sticks," Sirius called out. Immediately the entrance swung open, giving them access to a tall set of steps. Sirius shrugged at Lily's look. "I've already been here this term," he said.

"You do surprise me," Lily retorted.

----------

They ran into Dumbledore's office, barely pausing to knock. The headmaster had been sitting at his desk, staring into a pool of some sort of silvery grey liquid, but looked up quickly at their sudden entrance.

"We're sorry to interrupt, Professor," Lily began, still panting from their run up the stairs. "But we need help, and it's urgent."

Dumbledore stood up, seeing from their faces that they were in earnest. 

"What is it?" He asked quickly.

"James," Sirius shot out. "He's in the Whomping Willow. He went in after Severus Snape. They're both in there alone - _right now_!"

Dumbledore was already heading towards the door. "I have no idea why two sixth year students would be at the Whomping Willow, tonight of all nights, Mr. Black, but you can rest assured I will find out in due course. In the meantime, we must act quickly." His piercing blue eyes swept between them. "Lily - go immediately to Professor McGonagall, please ask her to meet us by the willow - and hurry! Tell her what has happened. Mr Black and I will go down there now. On no account tell any other students what has happened. If you see anyone wandering the grounds send them back to the castle."

By this time the three had reached the gargoyle at the bottom of the stairs and split off in different directions. Lily to look for Mrs McGonagall, and Dumbledore and Sirius towards the Whomping Willow.

----------

They reached the tree quickly. There was no sign of anyone and there was a curious stillness in the air. Sirius quickly realised there were no sounds coming from the forest. Usually at that time of night, on the fringes of the Forbidden Forest, all sorts of night time noises could be heard - and not all of them pleasant. But that evening there was nothing - not even the hoot of an owl. All was still with an uneasy silence that made all the hairs on Sirius' neck stand on end.

"James?" Dumbledore called out. "Severus?"

Sirius found a stick and pressed it to the knot in the bark that stilled the branches of the willow tree. Dumbledore climbed down carefully into the secret passageway.

"Wand out, Mr. Black," he said softly. "_Lumos_!"

Just a short way into the tunnel they found a small pile of torn clothing. Sirius went immediately to it.

"It's okay - it's Remus'," he told Dumbledore. 

A little further on and they found a wand, lying peacefully on the ground.

"And this, I believe, belongs to Severus Snape," added Dumbledore, picking it up. "But where indeed is its owner?"

"And James?" Sirius added worriedly. They both looked down the long dark passage that led out of the Hogwarts grounds and into the Shrieking Shack.

They heard female voices outside. 

"We're in here, Minerva!" Dumbledore called out and, before long, he and Sirius were joined by a stern-looking Professor McGonagall and a very surprised Lily Evans.

"Where are they, Dumbledore?" McGonagall asked immediately.

"No longer here, I'm afraid," Dumbledore said. "It looks as though they may have reached the shack, we have no time to lose. May I ask you to lead the way?"

McGonagall nodded and with a sudden pop, transformed into a distinctive tabby cat that ran ahead of them along the passage. 

"Don't worry, Miss Evans," Dumbledore said consolingly, seeing a little fear in Lily's face. "Werewolves are not a threat to animals - the Professor can warn us if there is any danger ahead."

They hurried along in single file. After what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was only a few minutes, they had reached the end of the tunnel. Lily was startled to see that they had reached a shabby, abandoned house, that had to be situated somewhere on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. Could it really be the Shrieking Shack?

"Sirius, where are we?" she whispered.

"Sssh," he hissed, holding his wand out before him.

Then ahead of them, Dumbledore stopped suddenly. Lying just inside the entrance to the house, a long thin body was spread unconscious on the floor. They were wearing Hogwarts robes. Dumbledore bent down and gently turned them over.

"Severus," he sighed. 

At that moment, the tabby cat reappeared and transformed back into Professor McGonagall before them.

"There's no werewolf here, Dumbledore, I've checked the whole house. Who's that?" she asked startled, seeing the body on the floor.

"Severus Snape, he's been stupefied. Was there no sign of James Potter either?"

"None," McGonagall shook her head. 

"Well then, maybe Severus here can help us find out where they went. _Enervate_!" Dumbledore pointed his wand at Snape as he spoke and some sort of gold mist shot out the end of it and hovered a little before settling on the prostate form of the Slytherin.

----------

Snape sat up slowly and rubbed his head.

"Severus? Can you hear me?" McGonagall asked crisply.

"I… I think so… Professor McGonagall?"

"Can you remember what happened to you, Severus?" Dumbledore's kindly voice asked. "You've been stupefied - and quite severely."

"I don't … remember exactly," Snape was still rubbing his head confusedly, as the other four stared at him, waiting. 

"Try," Dumbledore encouraged softly. "We must find James - it's very important."

"James… Potter! He saved my life!" Snape shouted out suddenly, a sharp memory coming back. "Because of _him_ - " he pointed out at Sirius, who was stood just behind Dumbledore. "Sirius Black tried to kill me! He sent me out here to find a werewolf! He knew it all along! Remus Lupin is a werewolf! You'll be expelled - that'll be the last trick you ever play!"

Snape was very excited now and staring angrily at Sirius. He tried to get up but stumbled over his feet. Dumbledore helped him to the wall, where he slumped against it. Everyone was looking at Snape - no one had noticed Lily put her hands over her mouth to hide her gasp of shock. Could Remus Lupin, kind, sweet Remus, one of James' closest friends, be a werewolf?

"Calm yourself, Severus, you've had an enormous fright," Dumbledore was saying " - we'll get you to Madam Pomfrey just as soon as we can, but you must try and help us. What happened with James?"

"That… that _monster_ attacked me - jumped right at me, but Potter threw some sort of spell at him, stunned him a little. Then he dragged me out of the hole… but just as we got out, we were pulled back in…"

"By the werewolf?" asked McGonagall sharply.

"No!" cried Sirius.

"No," said Snape, frowning. "No, when we got back down, the wolf was in some sort of trance - he had a wand out to it… Then he dropped his arm when he saw us, but the wolf didn't attack us, it ran out of the tree and into the forest. We were alone with him…"

"With who, Severus? Who was holding out the wand?" Dumbledore demanded, an unfamiliar urgency in his voice.

"I don't think I can remember…" Snape said, shaking his head as if to make the memory come.

"Concentrate, Mr. Snape. Who was it that confronted you in the passage way?"

"It was… " Snape scrunched up his eyes, trying to clear whatever enchanted mist that was in his brain to clear. "It was someone tall… they were thin.. with long robes…"

"He's making it up!" snorted Sirius, a little too loudly. McGonagall glared at him.

"It was Lord Voldemort!" Snape said suddenly, staring up at Sirius, a strange sort of glint in his eye. He almost seemed to enjoy the fear he saw on the faces of the others as he continued; "He brought us down here - Potter tried to fight him but not for long. They spoke and then James followed him. One of them must of stunned me, and left me here. Then they went together - James wasn't taken. He went with Lord Voldemort!"

__________________________________________________

Dun dun da!!! To be continued…. Please read/review

(I know, another cliffhanger, but let's live a little dangerously hey? Part Fourteen isn't quite finished yet…)


	14. The Aftermath

Part Fourteen

-------------------

Dumbledore went briskly to business. 

"Minerva?" He looked towards the shocked McGonagall. "We must try to find Mr. Lupin. Would you go into the forest? Ask the centaurs for help - I'll alert Madam Pomfrey. I would like to speak to Mr. Lupin as soon as he is fit."

"Of course, I'll go right away - but what about these three?" She looked from Snape, to Sirius to Lily. "They should go back to the castle immediately."

"Of course they must, and I will accompany them and I'll alert the other teachers to what has happened, thank you, Minerva."

Sirius stared blankly at Dumbledore, barely noticing Professor McGonagall transform back into the tabby cat and run back towards the passage entrance.

"You aren't going to stay here and try to find them, Professor?" He asked loudly.

"I am going to accompany you, Miss Evans and Mr Snape back to the school," Dumbledore said calmly but firmly. "I will achieve nothing by staying here. We were too late - James and Voldemort are gone. We have little chance of chasing them down - especially if James has gone of his own consent."

"But he wouldn't have, Professor, it can't be…" Lily spoke up in a small voice. It was the first time she had spoken since they arrived at the house. "James would _never_ go along with Voldemort… not for a second."

"I don't think so either, not in the way that you mean," Dumbledore answered softly. "But I believe that Voldemort tricked James into going along with him. I think it highly likely he used the Imperius curse. A dark wizard such as him would not think twice about using one of the unforgivable curses - even on a schoolboy."

Lily shivered thinking of the three unforgivable curses they had been taught about in Defence against Dark Arts. How many would Voldemort be prepared to try on James?

"We have to find him, Professor!" Lily cried out. "We can't leave James to face Voldemort alone!" 

"We _won't_ leave him to fight alone," Sirius added fiercely. 

"You will do as I say, Mr. Black!" Dumbledore told them, almost ferociously. "James is indeed in great danger," he added more softly, "but we must make sure the castle is safe for all the other students. Lord Voldemort has appeared on school grounds tonight and abducted one person - I will not permit such an intrusion again. As soon as the other teachers have everything under control I can promise you that I will do everything in my power to recover James. Now we must go."

The followed Dumbledore single file out of the Shrieking Shack and back into the tunnel that led back to Hogwarts grounds. On the minds of each and every one of them played thoughts of danger and of fear.

-------------------

Dumbledore left them quietly in the great hall. 

"Go back to your common rooms, and try to sleep - if you can. I will see you all again tomorrow. The grounds are out-of-bounds for every student - that includes you Mr. Black - and there will be a severe punishment for anyone caught disobeying. I cannot impress this upon you enough - remain inside the castle! As for Remus Lupin…" Dumbledore looked across at both Snape and Lily. "Two of you have heard things tonight that you will have found profoundly shocking, and I am sorry for it. But some secrets are kept for the best of reasons. I will, of course, be discussing the issue with you both further when things are quieter, but in the meantime I must stress one point. You will not repeat one word of what you have heard tonight to another student in this school. If I hear that anybody else knows about this, I will know whom it came from. Am I understood?"

Both Snape and Lily nodded their heads. Sirius couldn't help looking at Snape to see how he took this news (being sure Severus was just dying to go and tell his other Slytherin cronies the latest news about the Marauders), but his face was impassive. 

Dumbledore had finished but as the three pupils separated - Snape to go to the Slytherin common room, Sirius and Lily to the Gryffindor room - Dumbledore called Sirius back.

Sirius waved to Lily to go on, then walked cautiously back towards the centre of the great hall.

"Don't worry, Mr. Black, I am not about to lecture you. I am sure that your stupidity tonight with Severus Snape is being punished enough at the moment. I know you are concerned for your friend -, as am I. And I have no doubt that at this very minute you are hatching a plan to escape the teachers and attempt to rescue James. Of course, I must advise against that," Dumbledore said kindly, continuing before Sirius could begin to deny anything; "But more importantly than anything you may have in mind, I must implore you not to involve Lily Evans in it."

Sirius looked up at Dumbledore, surprised for once in his life.

"It is imperative that Miss Evans is kept well away from any contact with Lord Voldemort and that she remains here, safe inside the school. Before you plan any heroics of your own this evening, I must request that you protect the safety of one friend better than you did that of another tonight. Am I asking too much?"

"No, sir," Sirius replied, humbled and ashamed of himself, and not for the first time that evening. "I'll do my best to look after her."

"And I will do my best to look after James," Dumbledore sighed. "Good luck, Mr. Black."

"And you, Professor!" Sirius called after him.

----------------

Lily was waiting for Sirius in the common room. It was nearly empty, most students having gone to bed, except for a few seventh years and a teacher guarding the entrance outside. Peter was hanging round nervously, not quite believing what Lily had just told him.

"Where have you been, what did Voldemort want?" she demanded of Sirius, as soon as he got within whispering distance.

"Nothing. Just had a go at me about Snape and my stupid trick. This whole thing is my fault after all."

"That's all?"

"Yes," Sirius lied, not looking at her. He looked at Peter instead.

"Is…iiiiii - is it true what Lily says?" he stammered. "Has Voldemort taken James?"

Sirius nodded grimly and clapped a reassuring hand on the smaller boy's shoulders. 

"He's done something alright. That slimy Snape said James agreed to go with him - but that's not true! Dumbledore thinks Voldemort used the Imperius curse, and I agree with him. What else could make James go along with any type of dark wizardry? It's ridiculous!"

"And even more dangerous for James, if he doesn't know what he's doing!" Lily added desperately. "We have to help him, Sirius. We have to find him!"

"Dumbledore will find him," Sirius told her confidently.

"How? And when? By the time he gets the school secure and tells everybody that needs to know, James could be anywhere! We have to start looking now! Go back to the Whomping Willow - retrace their steps - anything!" She gripped a hand to Sirius' arm, her nails digging in painfully.

"Bbbbbut we can't," Peter whispered fearfully. "We're not allowed out of the Gryffindor tower, and even if we could get out, Voldemort could have apparated as soon as he got into Hogsmeade - they could bbbbe at the other end of the country by now!"

Lily shook her head. "Not with James. He can't apparate and you can't take someone with you."

"And if they used a portakey it should still be around somewhere," Sirius added, his busy mind ticking over. "And we _can_ get out of the castle! James' invisibility cloak, Peter! We can use the Zonko's passage - nobody knows about that! We made a pact remember? We agreed that if anything like this happened we would help each other. We have to try and help James now. Remus is out of action, but you and I can still go!"

Peter shook nervously but couldn't think of a way to get out of it. After all, he _had_ sworn the pact too.

"And I can come along - three heads are better than two," Lily said determinedly, but Sirius shook his head.

"Oh no, no, no, Evans. You stay here. James would eat me alive if I let you come along on such a suicidal plan as this - not to mention what Dumbledore would do! No. Peter here is different - the Marauders made a deal, but I'm not putting another friend of mine into untold danger tonight. First Remus, then James, now you. I won't allow it."

Lily stood staring at Sirius, quietly fuming. 

"You won't _allow_ me, or _let_ me do anything, Sirius Black!" she hissed. "I care about James just as much as you do - and I have just as much right to help him as you have. Refuse to take me if you like - I'll go on my own!"

Immediately Lily headed for the portrait hole, determined to get underway.

"Don't be ridiculous, Lily!" Sirius called over to her. "You won't get five hundred yards!"

"We'll see, won't we?" Lily said, turning her flaming green eyes upon him.

Sirius sighed to himself, looking at her. "Okay, okay. I guess you have to come with us if you're so determined. At least then I can keep an eye on you. Hang on a minute - keep an eye on her Peter. Honestly," Sirius mumbled, "Redheads!"

He launched himself up the stairs to the boys' dormitory, hurrying to find James' old invisibility cloak.

________________________________________________________

To be… ah you know the rest. Please Read/Review.

(A/N: Looks like every parts going to be a cliff-hanger of some sort, until this all gets resolved. (sighs) Oh well… sorry folks.)


	15. Head to Head

Part Fifteen

----------------------

James was in a dark room. There was little furniture and no one in it but himself and Lord Voldemort. He wasn't sure how long they had been there. His head wasn't thinking clearly. In fact, it didn't seem to want to think at all. Instead all he felt was a strange freedom and peacefulness. He didn't feel worried at all.

"You will tell me about the werewolf," the dark voice said. Voldemort was sat in shadow on the other side of the room.

"Remus," James answered obediently. "Remus is the werewolf."

"And who is Remus?" the voice asked.

"My friend," James said. "Remus Lupin - Moony. But he's a werewolf. We found out years ago, but it's okay. He's harmless."

"Really?" Voldemort let an edge of sarcasm drop into his monotone voice. "Even at the full moon?"

"Dumbledore makes sure he can't hurt anyone, and he never has."

"But he tried to tonight?"

"That was Sirius' fault," James replied. "He told Snape where Remus would be. Snape has been trying to find out the secret the last two years. Sirius told him to go to the Whomping Willow this evening. Remus didn't know - it wasn't fair. He went straight for Snape as soon as he transformed - he couldn't help it."

"But luckily you were there," Voldemort's voice carried on the tale. "Potter to the rescue! How very _honourable_. You must have a lot of courage to go chasing after a raving werewolf, just to save your worst enemy."

Voldemort came out of the shadows and stood before James.

"You have a lot of admirable qualities, young wizard. You remind me of myself when I was young. But I fear you put your abilities to the wrong use."

"What do you mean?" asked James in the same even tone as before.

"I mean that you have the potential to be extraordinary," Voldemort leaned even closer, so that he only had to whisper for James to hear him. "You could be as great a wizard as even Dumbledore himself, but not if you continue to carry and protect those weaker than you. They will be your undoing."

----------------------

Lily, Sirius and Peter were back in the Shrieking Shack. They had searched every room in the house for clues of James' whereabouts. Lily was beginning to despair. Sneaking out of school had been the easy part. Much easier than Lily had expected it to be. Sirius had returned from the boys' dormitory with a long silvery, shining cloak. She had hardly believed her eyes when she saw Sirius and Peter disappear underneath it! But she had recovered quickly and joined them underneath it as they hurried along the corridors to the second secret passageway she had been in that evening. This one had also led into Hogsmeade, but this time into the back of Zonko's sweet shop. From there, they had hurried through the village to the empty house on the hill, which for the last six years had been haunted by the sounds of a lonely werewolf.

"There's nothing here," Peter whispered worriedly. "I think we should go back - there's no way we can find them."

"There maybe no clues in this house," Lily thought aloud, "but if they went by foot they must have gone through the village. We'll look there next. There has to be _something_. Where's Sirius?"

"In there," Peter pointed at what was once the living room of the house.

The two went into the little room and found Sirius staring at a rough piece of parchment.

"The map!" Peter gasped. "I'd forgotten all about it!"

"What map?" Lily asked, not understanding the looks between the other two.

Sirius sighed and handed over the paper he was holding. "Miss Lily Evans, I am pleased to present you with the Marauder's Map," he announced grandly, determined that if he was going to divulge all his best secrets, he would do it in style.

"What is it?" Lily breathed, staring at the strange parchment. It appeared to be a half-finished map of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, containing hundreds of little dots moving around and about.

"It's something we've been working on," Sirius nodded at Peter. "With James and Remus. I thought it might help us tonight, to find James, but unfortunately it's not finished."

"What are these dots?" Lily asked, mesmerised. 

"People," Sirius said simply. "Teachers, students - whoever. James and I have been trying to magic it to say the person's name - so you can tell who is where whenever you want to, but we haven't quite worked out how to do that yet."

"This is incredible…" Lily murmured looking closely at the intricate detail of the map. She noted that both secret passageways she had discovered that night were on it, plus a couple of new ones.

Sirius waved a hand dismissively. "It's nothing - not unless we can get it to help us. But I think we can."

"You mean…" Lily looked up at him earnestly. "You're saying one of these dots is James?"

"If he's in Hogsmeade it is," Sirius said happily, "and I think he is. Look at that," Sirius pointed at a house, on the very edge of the map, alone and isolated from other buildings, two dots were flashing inside of it. "We found that house several months ago, it's completely deserted. I doubt if anyone else knows about it - I've certainly never known any people to be in it before, but there are two in there now and that map doesn't lie."

Lily looked at the shapes on the map intently. "But how will we know if it's them?" 

"Aha, another of my clever little ideas - what do you think, Peter? Time Padfoot made an appearance?" Sirius raised his eyebrows at the small wizard next to him.

Peter stared at Sirius. "Bbbbut Lily! We swore we'd never tell anyone!"

"Needs must, Wormtail, my friend. James is out there somewhere. If he's in that old house, then Padfoot should be able to pick up his scent - God knows I've spent enough time following him in the past."

With a sudden pop, Sirius disappeared, and in his place was an enormous black shaggy dog. Lily's mouth dropped open and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. Whatever would this evening reveal next? One moment Remus Lupin was a werewolf, the next - Sirius Black was an animagus!

The dog barked softly at the pair, then trotted out of the door, sniffing the ground intently. Lily looked wordlessly at Peter, who shrugged and threw the invisibility cloak over them both, following Padfoot's trail.

-------------------------

"Of course, the people you associate with now, are not exactly of the highest standard," Voldemort proclaimed loudly at a still confunded James. "Muggle-borns, werewolves, liars. Not quite what I'd call an elite circle," he sneered. "It's an insult - not only to your own talents but to those of your ancestors. You have so much potential, Potter - more than you can possibly be aware of. But only if you choose the right path…"

James tried hard to focus on what Voldemort was saying. Up till now he had been listening with a curious complacence - answering questions willingly and just hearing what else was said. But at long last, his sleepy brain seemed to be registering something… _Listen_, it said, _listen to what he's telling you_. James looked up at Voldemort, his face showing a quizzical expression for the first time, but Voldemort, with his back to James, did not see it.

"If you were to join me, Gryffindor, you would become magnificent! No other wizard could better us… With you by my side, the fourth will be exposed to me and I would become unstoppable…. You will join me, James Potter," Voldemort spoke loudly and clearly, turning to face James once more. "I will become your Master."

"You will be my Master," James found himself saying, before the distant voice of his own brain could question him.

"Now hand me your wand," Voldemort hissed, holding out an upturned palm expectantly.

James moved his arm to his side, just about to reach for his wand when suddenly, his own thoughts kicked in once more. _Don't do it_, it said. James' hand paused over his pocket. _Don't give him your wand - it's stupid. _James' hand fell back down to his side.

"Hand me your wand!" Voldemort bellowed, furious at the delay.

James lifted his head and looked directly into the frightening, evil depths of Lord Voldemorts face.

"I will not," he said.

Voldemort cried out in anger and raised his own wand and pointed it at James. 

----------------------

Sirius, Lily and Peter were just a short distance from the abandoned house, hurrying to reach it. Suddenly they all stopped short as they heard a terrible noise. A loud, tortured scream of pain broke upon the still night air, reaching the three terrified students, all too aware it came from the broken down house ahead of them.

_________________________________________________________

To be contd. Please R/R.


	16. Rescue!

Part Sixteen

----------------------

"James!" An urgent voice rang through the house. "James! Are you in there!"

"No, Sirius - go back!" James cried out, his body slumped on the floor, pain still coursing through him. Voldemort stood above him smiling, admiring the effects of his Cruciatus curse.

"James!" 

Sirius, following the sound of James' weak voice, suddenly burst into the room where Voldemort had hidden his captive.

"Sirius, no!" wailed James, dismayed to see Peter and Lily following quickly behind Sirius, stopping suddenly as they entered the room.

All three froze involuntarily as they encountered Voldemort for the first time. His tall, thin frame towered over them all. The pale, evil-looking face didn't even flinch at the sight of them.

"The search party, I presume?" He sneered, turning away from James to face the newcomers. "I would've thought Dumbledore could manage something better than this. Is this the best he can do? Sending three mere _children_ to stop the most powerful wizard for centuries."

Sirius came forward, one arm holding his wand at Voldemort, one arm waving to the others to keep them back.

"You're _not_ more powerful than Dumbledore," he shouted up at the dark figure before him. "You just think you are! If you were so powerful you wouldn't need to scare people, or torture them to make them do what you want. If you were so powerful, then why would you need to kidnap a sixteen-year old school boy? I'm not afraid of you!" 

Voldemort stared down at Sirius, a thin, mean smile playing across his lips. 

"You ask a lot of interesting questions, boy, but you're very foolish. You're not afraid of me? Well you should be…"

Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at Sirius, but Sirius had been expecting that. He darted round to hide behind the one chair in the room, pointing his wand at Voldemorts legs as he did so. 

Voldemorts spell ricocheted off the walls, eventually exploding in the fireplace. At the same moment, a thin rope shot out of the end of Sirius' wand and tangled itself around Voldemorts feet. The mighty wizard lost his footing and fell to the floor with a crash.

"Aaaaggghhh!" Voldemort screamed in anger. "You think you can play games with me, boy! You'll regret that…"

"_Expelliarmus_!" Peter yelled, pointing his own wand at Voldemort, but he was too late, or his spell had no effect, because Voldemort kept a hold of his wand and directed it at James.

"No… please…. Aaaaaaahhhh!" James writhed in agony once more as Voldemort struck him again with the Cruciatus curse.

It didn't last long however, as Sirius had launched himself at Voldemort, wrestling with his bare hands to get his wand away.

Lily fell down to James, her eyes filled with tears and her heart heavy with fear. He looked up at her weakly, barely registering her presence, the pain in his body more than he could bear.

Peter stood quaking by the door, petrified and shaking. He looked incoherently at Sirius and Voldemort, still fighting on the ground. He couldn't do anything. His wand dropped down to the floor. Without knowing what he was doing, he transformed into a rat and scurried away to hide behind the doorframe.

Sirius had indeed knocked Voldemort's wand out of his hands and onto the floor, but the dark wizard was too large and too powerful for Sirius to be in control for long. Without using a wand, Voldemort managed to push Sirius into the air, so that he was floating in the middle of the room. Sirius flailed about madly, his hands and feet kicking, but there was nothing he could do. The next moment, Voldemort stood up, the thin rope around his feet falling away and he pushed Sirius back, hard and fast into the stone wall behind them.

Sirius fell with a crash and a bump to the floor; he was knocked out cold. Voldemort uttered a grunt of satisfaction as he turned back around to where Lily sat crouching over James.

Lily smoothed a soft hand over James' hot forehead, then with the other gripped her wand so tightly that it hurt. She thought desperately through all the spells she knew… there had to be something that would protect them.

As Voldemort paced slowly towards them, Lily took a deep breath and looked upwards. Her eyes were wide and determined as she stared up into the face that had caused untold amounts of death and suffering in the wizarding world. If she could do nothing else, she would face him with courage.

Voldemort looked down from his great height, first at James, then to Lily. As his gazed reached the young girl, he let out an astonished gasp of surprise. He lifted an arm and pointed, shaking it excitedly at Lily.

"You! It's you - you're the one - the fourth heir! I can see it in your eyes…" Voldemort whispered, not quite believing what he saw.

Lily stared at him. What on earth did he mean? The fourth heir? What about her eyes? 

"I never believed it would be so easy! I always knew that once I had Gryffindor, that the missing fourth would be exposed - but I never expected both of you to turn up on the same night…" Voldemort's voice exploded into an awful, mirthless cackle that sent a shiver up the spines of Lily and a recovering James.

"What are you talking about?" James tried to shout, but rather croaked, out. Voldemort was making even less sense now than he was earlier, and James was too hurt and too tired to play anymore games. "What is it that you think we are? And why could it possibly matter to you?" he managed to ask, using all the effort he had left to sit up and look Voldemort squarely in the eye.

Voldemort just shook his head at the pair, the thin-lipped smile returning.

"My dear children, I do wish that I could explain it to you, but since you will both be dead in a few minutes anyway, I see little point in wasting my time…"

Lily gripped James' arm, terrified. 

"You can't mean that!" she couldn't help but cry. "What good could we possibly be to you dead?"

"More than you will ever know, dear girl," Voldemort continued, his wand pointing out towards them as he stepped a little closer. "And please, may I just say thank you to you both - you've managed to make my life _extraordinary_."

James threw an arm around the shaking Lily, as Voldemort advanced upon them. Both were transfixed by the sight of the thin supple wand drawing ever closer. 

James, with some difficulty, moved himself in front of Lily, so they she was shielded a little by his body.

"Don't do this to her!" James cried. "I you do to me doesn't matter, but leave her alone!"

Voldemort merely cackled again as he stepped slowly towards them, preparing himself for a blast of the strongest magic, but once more he was to be surprised…

"Voldemort!"

A booming, powerful voice called through the house. Through the still open door, behind which Peter was crouching, Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School, strode firmly into the room. Seven or eight adult wizards followed him, most of whom James and Lily recognised as teachers from the school, but each and every one of them was bursting with an unusual kind of hidden magic. 

They were magnificent, and ready; sleeves rolled up and wands held out. Their faces were determined and grim. But best of all was the sight of Dumbledore who was stood face to face with Lord Voldemort. His face was terrifying and perfectly in control.

"I believe it's time we settled this matter, Voldemort," he said softly, raising his own wand for the first time…

____________________________________________________________ 

To be contd. Please R/R!!

(Thanks for all the feedback so far - it's fantastic! Keep it coming…)


	17. Quincequonces

Part Seventeen

----------------------

Dumbledore circled slowly about the menacing dark wizard.

"You think you frighten me, Dumbledore?" Voldemort sneered.

"I don't pretend to know anything about how your mind works, Voldemort," Dumbledore answered calmly.

"Well let me enlighten you a little, old teacher," he replied, he glanced at the assembled witches and wizards in the room. "Let me enlighten all of you! In just a few minutes from now, all the magic is the room will be useless to stop me… After years of searching, I have finally located the third Hogwarts heir, and in doing so the fourth heir was exposed to me. All that remains is for me to destroy those two children cowering in the corner over there," Voldemort threw a thin spidery hand towards Lily and James, " and I will become _invincible_."

Several of people in the room gasped at this revelation, but not one of the teachers or aurors that had accompanied Dumbledore that night removed their gaze, or their wand, from Lord Voldemort.

"Interesting words, Voldemort," Dumbledore said lightly, still standing in the centre of the room with the dark wizard. "But I would not suggest that you try out your plan."

"Oh? And why would that be?" Voldemort asked sarcastically. "I suppose you intend to stop me? Well not this time, you old fool - I'm too close to let you interfere!"

Voldemort took a large step towards Lily and James, causing both students to jump, but before he could get any closer, Dumbledore raised his wand.

His raised it, not at Voldemort, but straight up in the air, so that it pointed at the ceiling of the small room. The other adults raised their wands also and focused them on the illuminated tip of Dumbledore's wand. Then a cacophony of chanting broke out. Each witch or wizard began to chant a different spell, of different words and different lengths and repeat it over and over again. Bright lightening bolts of different colours shot out the ends of each wand and converged in the centre of the room. The noise and lights were dizzying. Voldemort was stopped in his tracks.

Just at the point where the noise and lights seemed to reach an ultimate crescendo, Dumbledore moved his wand arm back, seeming to pull the mass of light created by all the others back with him. With a sharp pull, he threw the enormous sphere of spells directly at Lord Voldemort. With an enormous crack they descended upon him and he rose, quickly upwards, suspended in air, until he was finally, with a final thrust of Dumbledore's wand, driven up, up, upwards, through the ceiling of the house, through the roof and far above into the star-spattered sky.

James and Lily looked up in amazed silence and awe, feeling the reverberating force of the mass spell lingering in the room. 

They saw Dumbledore slump down exhaustedly into the one empty wooden chair and put his head in his hands.

----------------------

Arabella Figg bent down over a shaking James and Lily.

"Are you two alright?" she asked gently.

James looked at Lily; she managed to give something that approached a nod.

"I think so," he answered back. He stared at the strange woman curiously, not fully understanding everything yet. "I'm sorry - who are you?" he asked.

"A friend of Dumbledore's," the young woman smiled at them both. "Don't worry - we're here to help you. We'll get you out just as soon as we can…"

------

A rough hand shook Sirius' shoulder.

"Wake up, kid," a gruff voice said.

Sirius groaned a little and finally opened his eyes. For a moment he seemed to have forgotten where he was, then he found himself looking up into the face of a hideously scarred man, who appeared to have recently lost an eye.

"Aaaagghh!" screamed Sirius, trying to scramble to his feet.

"It's okay, son, calm down," the man patted Sirius' arm, trying to calm him. "My name's Moody, I'm a friend of Dumbledore's - I'm here to help you."

Sirius let himself be helped to his feet, and then Moody walked him over to the door, to where James and Lily were still crouched on the ground.

"Are they fit for walking?" Moody asked Arabella Figg. 

Arabella shook her head, looking at James. "He's been hurt badly, and they're both in shock. I don't think they'd make it by foot."

James heard this and immediately started to stand up. His legs felt very weak and they ached with pain, but he was determined to do it. 

"I can walk!" he cried out, " so can Lily! I'll do anything I have to to get out of this house!"

"Okay, son, calm down," Moody appeased him, giving a gruff twisted smile from his scarred face. "Rest a little longer - then you can go. Will you take them back, Arabella?"

"Of course," she said, looking down at the three students. Suddenly, Sirius seemed to realise that something was wrong.

"Hang on a minute! Where's Peter?" he asked worriedly. "Did something else happen while I was knocked out?"

James looked across at Sirius in surprise. Had Peter been there all the time? But where? 

"I don't remember seeing him, but I was pretty out of it," James answered. "Are you sure he came with you?"

"Yes of course he did!" Sirius sniffed. "But what happened?"

"He was stood right next to me when we came in," Lily said wonderingly.

Arabella and Moody exchanged looks.

Just at that moment, the door creaked and moved and from behind, where he had been hiding all the time, Peter emerged, still looking petrified and shaking even more than James.

"Peter!" Lily and James cried out.

"Wormtail?" Sirius cried out too, but this was a question not an exclamation.

Peter nodded slowly, looking at James and Sirius. Then he looked cautiously round the room. It suddenly seemed much smaller and less frightening that just a few minutes before when he had been the size of an ordinary pet rat. Luckily none of the teachers had seen him transform behind the door, even if they could have believed that stupid little Peter Pettigrew was capable of it.

"Well done," Sirius said with a grudging respect. "You're the only one of us that hasn't been hurt or nearly killed."

"And now I think it's time you four went back to school," Professor McGonagall walked over to them now. "You should all be in the hospital wing." Her voice shook with some kind of suppressed emotion as she looked at her four young students, almost destroyed by Voldemorts power. But they had all seen how strong and steady she had been when facing up to Voldemort himself and they were all touched by her concern. "I'll go with you, Arabella," McGonagall was saying now. "You may need some help to get all the way back."

The four students scrambled to their feet - some with help - others by themselves, and with great relief they all left the small run down house on the outskirts of Hogsmeade.

----------------------------

They all felt flat and exhausted as they sat on four beds near one another in the hospital wing of the school. Madam Pomfrey had given them each a sweet, rich potion that tasted far better than her usual concoctions, then left them alone.

"I suggest you try and sleep, if you can," she had advised.

But none of the four even tried. They were too exhausted even to sleep, so they just sat, not talking to one another, trying hard not to think about anything, in silence.

But eventually, Sirius had to hear the sound of someone else's voice, not just the sound of Voldemort's in his head. He looked up, and possibly in the quietest voice he had ever used in his life, asked "Is everyone okay?"

They all looked at him, seeing not the usual wicked grin or angry frown but a pale, concerned face.

"I don't know," James said at last, looking at nothing but the wall. "I'm alive, I'm back at Hogwarts, so I suppose I should be happy, but somehow, I just can't feel anything."

"I know what you mean," whispered Sirius. "I just feel numb."

Suddenly Lily let out a quiet, heart-felt sob, which was followed by a rush of tears that fell down her cheeks onto her skirt. 

"I'm sorry," she managed to say, "I can't… help it."

James looked up at her, weeping helplessly but trying so hard not to, and his heart went out to her. He got up and walked across to Lily's bed and sat down beside her, putting his arms around her, hugging her to him.

"Ssh, Lily, it's okay," he muttered softly, rocking her a little to soothe her. She quieted a little and he kissed the top of her head. "Don't cry, Lily, please."

She wrapped her own arms back around him then and buried her head in his shoulder. He continued rocking her, and stroked her hair gently, and eventually, once she lifted her tearstained face a little, he couldn't help but lean down and gently kiss her.

Lily responded immediately, her arm tightening round him, as Sirius and Peter, sitting opposite the pair, stared at them with open mouths.

___________________________________________________

Ahhh! To be cont. Please R/R.


	18. Starlight and Moonshine

Part Eighteen

-------------------

James pulled his invisibility cloak off himself and Lily and smiled at her.

"I guess the cloak's not so impressive now you've already seen Sirius use it," he said.

"You don't have to try to impress me, James - you've already done that, and you know it."

"You mean when I kissed you?" he grinned at her.

"I actually meant when you fought with Voldemort," she smiled back shyly, blushing a little. "But… I guess the kissing was nice as well…"

James laughed. How good that felt! It made a nice change from worrying, or being frightened or feeling depressed all of which James had felt at different times recently. But whenever Lily was around, he always felt that those bad feelings belonged to someone else. He didn't understand why, but it felt wonderful.

"I'm glad you're here, Lily," he said. "But something's not quite right," he added with a frown. "I promised you stars for our date, I think."

James pulled back the lever that opened the roof, making the tower the best star observatory in the whole school. Lily stared up at their sparkling lights, revelling in being safe and happy and with James at long last. Her green eyes shone.

"I'm glad you're here too, James," she said happily, walking over to him.

-------------------------

"Can I join you, Remus?" Sirius asked politely. 

Remus had been playing wizard chess alone versus James' pieces in the Gryffindor common room, but when Sirius spoke he looked up.

"Since when have you ever asked permission to interrupt someone?" he asked suspiciously.

"Since I realised for the first time what an idiot I am," Sirius sighed, flopping down into the chair opposite Remus. He fiddled with the chess pieces in front of him.

"I'm surprised it's taken you this long," Remus murmured. "Some of us have known it for years."

Sirius looked up at Remus, his dark eyes full of feeling.

"I'm truly sorry, Remus - for everything. For telling Snape about you, putting you and him at risk like that. And I'm sorry I ever told James and put him directly in the path of Voldemort. I'm sorry I took Lily when I went to find James. I don't blame any of you if you never speak to me again."

Remus looked up at Sirius with a sigh. He wanted more than anything to be angry with him did, but no one did miserable apologies like Padfoot. Remus knew Sirius was in earnest and was feeling the events of the night before more than anybody else was.

"I know you're sorry, Sirius. I'm sorry too. Sorry that after all these years of making mistakes at your friends expense you have learnt to think before you act. No one blames you for what happened to James and Lily - after all, you went face-to-face with Voldemort yourself - but to be perfectly honest, I'd like to play alone at the moment. I'm sorry."

Sirius listened sadly and nodded then left Remus in peace. He hoped some heavy Quidditch practise with the bludgers would help him feel a little better. He headed towards the portrait hole.

Peter watched Sirius leave. Not a word to him, not tiny, unimportant Peter. Remus had been keeping to himself since the full moon; James had vanished somewhere with Lily. No one had time for more than a pat on the head for him. Why oh why was he always the least important? He thought about Lord Voldemort - the thought made him shiver. But… there was something attractive about the sort of power the dark wizard generated. The thought crossed Peter's mind that maybe if he became powerful like that, he would no longer be the weakest of his friends, but the strongest. The most important. But the thought disappeared just as quickly. Peter shook his head clear. It was madness to think that way…

----------------------

"So what made you decide to ask me out," Lily asked, sitting next to James in the Astronomy tower, her hands hugging her knees.

James looked at her and smiled.

"I don't know really. I've been wanting to talk to you in private ever since the Quidditch match," he explained. "I guess I thought this would be the best way to get you alone."

"Www.." Lily took a deep breath, "What do you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

"Well, I've recently discovered something I should've realised months ago, and I wanted to tell you about it."

"Why me?" she said, smiling a little.

"It's about you," he answered, smiling in turn.

"Oh," she breathed.

"You see, what I've discovered…" James whispered, playing with the end of her sleeve, "… is you, Lily."

He heard Lily take a deep breath, but he was afraid to look up into those amazing eyes.

"I discovered you, and how much I care about you. I've been discovering it all year really, and now… now I have to tell you. I have to tell you that I think you're wonderful - that you're brave, and funny, and clever - and that I can't believe I never saw all that before."

"James," she whispered.

Finally, he looked up; her bright green eyes were shining.

"Thank you," she said. "For… for saying those things, and, and for thinking that way about me, but most of all for telling me. It means more than you know, because, I must tell you, I've been thinking the same way about you for ages."

James smiled as she finished speaking. "Really?" he asked.

She blushed a little and nodded.

"Lily?" he said very slowly. 

"Mmm?"

"May I kiss you?" He was very close to her now.

"You're asking this time?" she couldn't help teasing him.

"Yes, please," James grinned at her.

"Okay then," she whispered, pulling him towards her.

----------------------

The following morning, Lily was running late for breakfast. She had barely slept the night before; she had been so excited after she got back from her evening with James. Audrey had already been asleep so she hadn't been able to talk to anyone else yet. Grabbing her books, she hurtled down the dormitory steps to the common room, and was half way to the exit when in the corner of her eye, she saw Remus Lupin sitting by the window.

"Remus?" she called out, walking towards him.

Remus jumped at the sound of her voice and turned round.

"Oh hi, Lily," he said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Why aren't you at breakfast?" she asked with a smile.

"Not hungry," Remus shrugged. He didn't return her smile.

Lily wasn't quite sure what to say next. She knew what was wrong but she didn't know how to bring it up, but luckily for her, Remus did.

"I know you know, Lily," he said, not looking at her.

"Oh, Remus," she rushed forwards, pulling him into a hug. "I'm so sorry."

He patted her on the back, then pulled himself away. "Don't be," he shrugged. "I live with it."

"It must be very difficult sometimes."

"Yes," he answered shortly, but there was enough in that short word to give Lily an impression of the pain of her friend's secret life. "But having good friends makes an unbelievable difference. Are you sure you can handle having a werewolf for a friend?"

"Remus Lupin is my friend," she smiled at him. "And he's one I couldn't do without."

Remus smiled back at her then and looked more than a little relieved.

"You really are something, Lily Evans," he sighed. "And I suppose it's a stupid question asking who's put such a pretty smile on your face lately?"

"Am I that easy to read?" Lily asked blushing.

"Easier!" Remus laughed. "I'm happy for you both. But I must admit, I can't believe it took a confrontation with Lord Voldemort for you two to admit you liked each other! Some of us have known for months…"

"Have you indeed? Well… I don't know if it was entirely due to Voldemort but I think he made us both realise we've been wasting a lot of time."

"Well at least one good thing came out of this mess. We must tell Sirius - he needs cheering up. But have you asked Dumbledore why Voldemort wanted to… I mean why he went after you and James like that?"

"No not yet," Lily shuddered. "I'm not sure I really want to know."

"You must find out, Lily," Remus said seriously. "You need to understand if your lives are still in danger… but listen to me! I'm not the one to be giving advice. Let me just take care of my own dark secret. You and James can look after yours. Now, I think I've done enough moping about, don't you? Why don't we go down and have some breakfast?"

Remus flung a friendly arm around Lily's shoulders and they walked together to the portrait hole. But Lily couldn't help but wonder a little after what Remus had said. She really should go and see Dumbledore… For the first time in several hours James Potter was not the first person on her mind. But not for long…

__________________________________________________

TBC. Please read/review, thanky nicely.


	19. The Prophecy

Part Nineteen

-------------------

Dumbledore smiled at the two young students sitting opposite him in his office.

"Mr Potter, Miss Evans, how are you both?" he asked, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Fine, thank you, Professor," James smiled as Lily blushed a little.

"I'm pleased to see you both looking so well after your recent ordeal," Dumbledore continued. "But somehow I didn't think you two came here to exchange pleasantries."

"No, Professor," James agreed. "Lily suggested, and I agreed, that it was time we came to see you about what happened with Voldemort. You once told me that if I ever needed to talk, then I could come to you. Well, right now I have a lot of questions that need answers."

"What James means is," Lily continued gently, "that we need to understand what happened. Voldemort tried to kill us and he seemed to think he had a reason to do it. What we need to know is what that reason was, and will he try to hurt us again?"

Dumbledore looked at the earnest, worried faces of his pupils. Just a few months ago, both their lives had been much simpler. James had been a school hero - a wonderful athlete, a talented student, a joker with lots of friends. Lily had been sweet, unassuming girl with great potential. Dumbledore sighed to himself. Now they were frightened and scared. They had come face to face with death without knowing the reason why, and they were still in danger. They had to know the truth, to understand. But just how much was it fair to tell them?

"I will answer your questions as best I can," Dumbledore began as he rose slowly from his feet and went to pet Fawkes, who was resting as usual on his perch. "But first I must ask that you just listen. I cannot pretend to understand all the workings of Lord Voldemort's mind, and what I will tell you is merely my own summation of his actions. However, I do believe that I know the reason that Voldemort is interested in the two of you.

Both James and Lily gave Voldemort their full attention. Now was the time to find out the truth at long last. Lily was sat awkwardly on her hands. James pulled at a loose thread on his school robes.

"I must begin by explaining something about Voldemort, that the two of you may not be aware of," Dumbledore continued. "I told you once before, James, that Voldemort was once a pupil at Hogwarts," Dumbledore paused a little at Lily's gasp of surprise. "He has not always been Lord Voldemort," he explained for her benefit. "In fact once, he was even Head Boy at the school. But for the moment it is not what that boy became that interests us, but was he _was_."

James and Lily stared at Dumbledore bewildered.

"Voldemort was once a boy called Tom Riddle. He is a half-muggle whose mother was a powerful witch. He is also the last remaining descendent of Salazar Slytherin."

James and Lily's mouths dropped open simultaneously.

"When Riddle became Lord Voldemort," Dumbledore was looking at the pair carefully now; "he learnt of an ancient prophecy concerning the Hogwarts founders and their descendants. As you have no doubt heard, the four founders of Hogwarts - Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin - fell out over the way the school should be run. An argument that ended in Slytherin leaving the school altogether. At the time, some dark witches to whom Slytherin was related cast a spell that declared the one founder that could defeat all others would become as powerful as all four combined. The most powerful wizard the world has ever seen. The spell became obsolete as Gryffindor and Slytherin later made up their squabble and Salazar never heard it. But the charm remained and was passed on to the descendants of the four founders once the originals were gone. 

As time passed by, the spell was passed into legend and was written into books as a prophecy. But many years later, a dark wizard known as Grindewald, a descendent of Ravenclaw, found the prophecy out. He attempted to destroy the remaining descendants of the other founders and take control. In order to resist him, the then heir of Hufflepuff cast a counter-spell that blocked Grindewald's path."

"What kind of counter-spell?" James asked, enthralled in the story though he had no idea how it related to himself and Lily.

"An extremely complex spell that is similar to a secret-keeping spell. The spell meant that someone who attempted to find all the heir's of the Hogwarts founders couldn't do it. One of them would always remain secret - in fact Hufflepuff. In order to find the fourth heir, all the previous heirs would have to be killed or join the dark wizard." 

"But what if all the other heirs were already dark wizards?" Lily asked. "Then the Hufflepuff heir would have no protection!"

Dumbledore smiled at her. "No, but I think that Hufflepuff believed that if all the other wizards had turned to dark magic, then things would be very bad anyway!"

"But how does this relate to Voldemort and us?" James asked. "I still don't understand."

"Voldemort is Slytherin's heir, and when he came to power, he learnt about the old prophecy. So few people knew about it, he reasoned that he could go about it in secret and become the most powerful wizard of all time before anyone could stop him. Grindewald was defeated many years ago, but he wasn't killed. He went to Askaban. Voldemort got to him there and killed him. The heir of Ravenclaw was dead and Voldemort grew in power. He felt the prophecy to be true. He began to search for the other heirs but they could not be found. Until recently…"

"Wait a minute," James interrupted a light beginning to dawn. "Voldemort called me Gryffindor. He thinks _I'm_ the heir of Gryffindor?"

"James," Dumbledore said kindly, "you _are_ the heir of Gryffindor."

James said nothing; he sat shaking his head. "I… I can't be," he said at last, not believing anything.

"You are," the Headmaster told him softly. "Through your mother's side."

Lily had said nothing so far, but had squeezed James' hand comfortingly. Then, suddenly her own brain started to whirr and she lifted her head sharply to look at Dumbledore.

"Voldemort called me the fourth heir. If James is Gryffindor, then that means Voldemort thinks I'm the heir of Hufflepuff! But it's ridiculous - it can't be true!"

"Why can't it be true?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because I'm muggle-born!" Lily cried. "Because I'm in Gryffindor! If I was really the heir of Hufflepuff, then the sorting-hat would have put me there, wouldn't it?"

Dumbledore shrugged. "Possibly. The truth is that even I don't know. I don't know if you are the heir of Hufflepuff, Lily, because of the counter-spell."

James was more together by this time and was ready to question the headmaster who was still stood beside Fawkes' perch.

"But Voldemort thought the spell had worked. He captured me and he thought Lily was exposed because she was the fourth heir. Was he wrong?"

"In a word, yes," Dumbledore gave the ghost of a smile. "The counter-spell dictates that the fourth heir will only be revealed once the third heir is killed or joins with the others. You did not join Voldemort, James - you resisted him. He was about to kill you but hadn't done it yet. Miss Evans came in, but whether or not she is the heir of Hufflepuff remains a mystery."

"But Voldemort believed it," Lily wondered. "He seemed so certain. He was ready to kill the both of us!"

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded, finally moving back to his chair behind the desk. He sat down slowly. "But that was because of your eyes, my dear."

__________________________________________________

TBC. Ah, the saga continues… Please read/review. 

(There have been some delays this week but there'll be more updates this weekend I hope… keep reading.)


	20. The Future

Part Twenty  
  
----------------  
  
"My eyes?" Lily stared at Dumbledore. "Voldemort did say something - but what could my eyes possibly tell anyone?"  
  
"A great deal, as it happens, Miss Evans," Dumbledore smiled at her. "But I'm afraid that I would prefer to discuss this with you alone for the time being. James, would you mind?"  
  
James looked from the earnest face of the headmaster to Lily's baffled one. He was burning with curiosity to find out what it was exactly that Dumbledore had to say, but he realised that however much he wanted to stay, he had to go.  
  
"Of course, Professor Dumbledore," he said politely. He brushed his hand over Lily's as he stood up.  
  
"I'll see you later, Lily."  
  
She smiled at him, and for a moment wished that he wouldn't go. But she was feeling a little frightened about what Dumbledore had to say, and she didn't want James to see that.  
  
"I'll speak more to you later, James," Dumbledore said, seeing him out of his office. "In the meantime, try not to worry."  
  
James left Dumbledore's office and wandered about for a while, thinking over what he had just learned and speculating over what Lily could be hearing at that moment. He wanted someone to talk to, and, knowing just the right people, he set off for the Gryffindor common room.  
  
----------  
  
"Can I talk to you guys for a minute?" James asked Sirius, Remus and Peter once he found them playing Gobstones with a hapless third year.  
  
"Sure, Prongs, what's up?" Sirius looked up, grinning.  
  
"Could we go up to our dormitory?" he asked pointedly.  
  
Sensing something serious, the three Marauders obediently left their game and followed James up the steps to the Gryffindor dormitory the four had shared since their first year.  
  
"You interrupted a great game there, James. We were trouncing that third year."  
  
"Yeah, three-against-one - Sirius likes to play fair," Remus smiled.  
  
"Hey! He challenged us, remember?" Sirius said defensively.  
  
"Yeah," Peter added.  
  
Remus turned to James and saw that he hadn't been listening to a word. He walked over to him.  
  
"James?" he touched him on the shoulder.  
  
James' attention immediately swung back to his companions.  
  
"Lily and I went to see Dumbledore. We wanted to ask him about Voldemort, about what happened to us."  
  
Sirius' grin had disappeared and he looked alert as he asked,  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
James sighed and slumped down on his bed.  
  
"He said Voldemort is after me because I'm the last remaining heir of Godric Gryffindor."  
  
It took a moment for the other three to swallow this news. James Potter - their best friend - the heir of Gryffindor?  
  
"Wait a minute," Sirius said after his brain reached a stumbling block. "Even if you are related to Godric Gryffindor, how can you be the last remaining heir? Your family's huge!"  
  
"Dumbledore said it was through my mother's side. Her family isn't as large as the Potters." James shrugged. "I don't really understand it all myself yet."  
  
"But why does you being the descendent of Gryffindor, make Voldemort want to kill you?" Remus asked gently.  
  
So James poured out the whole story. The prophecy, Voldemort's own relationship to the Hogwarts Founders, believing Lily to be the heir of Hufflepuff - everything.  
  
The other four almost didn't believe it all, but after everything that had happened to them in recent weeks, they had to. But the question remained - what was going to happen now?  
  
"If everything you say is true, James," Sirius said seriously, "Then Voldemort isn't going to stop trying to get at you. Killing you will make him more powerful, and he's not going to give up on that easily."  
  
"I know," James said glumly, lying back on his bed and staring blankly up at the ceiling. "But what can I do? I don't want to spend my life in hiding."  
  
"We've beaten Lord Voldemort once," Sirius said, beginning to pace the floor as he thought aloud. "We could do it again - and as many times as is necessary!"  
  
"Dumbledore beat him," Remus added sarcastically. "You were knocked out, James had been tortured - I was no help at all…" he added with a shudder. "How could we possibly expect to fight Voldemort again and win?"  
  
"Because we must!" Sirius cried out. He looked about at his three best friends. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. "The four of us stood in Dumbledore's office only six months ago and swore to protect one another, whatever the cost. I know I've made mistakes since then, but I meant every word I said, and I'm prepared to promise it again. Look at what Dumbledore did with his order of witches and wizards! I've never seen anything like it. Why couldn't we do the same thing? I'll spend the whole summer looking up ways to defend ourselves. Protection spells, secrecy spells. I'll become a Defence against the Dark Arts expert!"  
  
"We'll all do it!" James said excitedly, following Sirius' line of thought exactly. "We know what we're up against, but Voldemort doesn't. He thinks we're vulnerable schoolboys - let's show him he's wrong!"  
  
"We've got the heir of Godric Gryffindor on our side, for Merlin's sake!" Sirius laughed. "We'll create a wizarding order of our own - one that swears to stop Voldemort in his tracks. Who's with me?"  
  
Remus and Peter looked at each other. Peter looked scared and a little unsure. Remus was serious, but determined.  
  
"I agree," he nodded. "It's time to make a choice. And I choose to resist Voldemort - like James did."  
  
"Mmmmme too," Peter piped up, after everyone had turned to look at him. "Bbbut I don't think I'll be much help…" he mumbled.  
  
"We'll help you, Peter," James told him. "We'll help each other." He glanced around at the others.  
  
"Till the end!" Sirius said, echoing his own words of a few months previously.  
  
Solemnly, they raised their four wands once more to seal their promise.  
  
------------------  
  
James saw Lily walking through the school grounds from the window of the Gryffindor common room. She must have finished talking to Dumbledore. His heart thudding slightly, he raced down to the main entrance hall and set off after her.  
  
He found her sitting in the empty Quidditch stands, staring at her feet.  
  
"Lily?" He called gently.  
  
She looked up at the sound of her name and tried to smile at him, but couldn't quite manage it.  
  
"Hullo," she said as he sat down next to her.  
  
"When did you get out of Dumbledore's office?" he asked her carefully.  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know - ten minutes ago? I came here to think."  
  
"I'm sorry," James said; suddenly realising he might not be wanted. "I'll go if you'd like."  
  
When she didn't say anything he made a move to leave, but her hand shot out and rested on his arm.  
  
"No - stay please."  
  
She looked up at his and those green eyes that he had always found so beautiful implored him not to leave her. He couldn't do it. He sat back down again and took her slender hand in his.  
  
"I'll be alright in a little while," she said, staring out at the green pitch in front of them; the goal posts suspended high in the air above them. "I'll explain to you what Dumbledore told me, if you want to know. But not now… I need to think it through on my own first. Besides… it's not the same as you being the heir of Gryffindor - I mean that it doesn't affect anyone else… yet."  
  
James raised his eyebrows, but swallowed the questions he wanted to ask. But Lily seemed to sense something, and carried on.  
  
"Dumbledore seems to think that even Voldemort doesn't realise what it could mean," she whispered. "It doesn't mean anything now - not until I have children. But," she gave a pained laugh, "if Voldemort really thinks I'm the heir of Hufflepuff I may not live long enough to have children."  
  
James squeezed her hand consolingly and tried to think of something to say that would help.  
  
"You don't have to tell me anything, Lily," he said softly. "It's not really my business. I care about you, and if you ever need to talk I'll always listen - but if this secret isn't putting you in any immediate danger, I think I'll pass. I feel like I've had enough revelations recently."  
  
"I know what you mean," Lily gave a wry smile. "First Remus is a werewolf, then Sirius is an animagus, then Voldemort wants to kill me, and you're the heir of Godric Gryffindor! And me… well, I'm destined to have special children! If I ever get that far…"  
  
"You don't need to worry about that, Lily," James said, trying to sound cheerful. "I've just been with Sirius and Remus and Peter. We agreed that we're going to learn everything we can about defending ourselves from Voldemort - we're not going to be sitting ducks for him."  
  
"Oh that makes me feel much better - Sirius is going to protect us!" she smiled.  
  
They looked at each other and laughed, and James kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"I'm glad you're here, James," she whispered as she settled comfortably into his arm.  
  
"So am I," he whispered back.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
TBC. Please Read/Review  
  
(I know I didn't give the full story about Lily's eyes - but it would be boring if we had all the answers, wouldn't it? Besides, this is a James story and it doesn't affect him - yet!) 


	21. On the Hogwarts Express

Part Twenty-One  
  
-------------------------  
  
James Potter was at that moment a perfectly content young man. He was sat in a compartment on board the Hogwarts Express, sharing the long journey back to London with his four closest friends, Sirius, Remus, Peter and of course, Lily. His sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was now at an end, and it was unlikely to be one that he would ever forget.  
  
The five in the carriage were laughing and joking. Sirius had just been into the Slytherin carriage to play a trick on Schleim and Flint, two of Severus Snapes' cronies. He had narrowly escaped being hit with a myriad of curses and enjoyed telling his adventure to the others.  
  
They, in turn, were glad of the distraction. For most of them, their thoughts had been much too dark of late. The dangers that had found themselves that year giving them all cause for serious thought.  
  
Remus hated the fact that Snape now knew his secret, and he had been enduring no end of taunts from his enemy. Although Dumbledore had assured him that on no account would Snape let his secret out, he trusted the slimy Slytherin no further than he could throw him. Peter, on the other hand, was very busy being scared. He had felt afraid the entire year - since Voldemorts first attack on the train in September - and now he would have to learn ways to protect himself for next year. He knew his limits and he felt that if the Marauders were to come face-to-face with Voldemort again, he would be the first to die. He was petrified.  
  
Sirius had been overwhelmed with guilt over his part in James' kidnap and letting Remus' secret out. For once, his natural exuberance had been quelled and for the last few weeks he had been unusually subdued, only showing a brief resurgence in time for a few end-of-term tricks.  
  
Lily and James of course, had each been dealing with the consequences of their meeting with Voldemort. Both had discovered facts about themselves they had to come to terms with, as well as the joy of discovering their mutual affection. Although they had serious issues to deal with, the end of term had become easier. Dumbledore had promised to protect them well over the holidays and they had been announced head boy and girl for next year.  
  
"So what do you think our chance of winning the Quidditch cup next year, Prongs?" Sirius asked, once his story was over.  
  
"It's already in the bag," James grinned. "There's no way I'm letting the cup go to anyone else in my last year."  
  
"The head boy hath spoken," Remus announced with a flourish. "The Cup be- eth ours next year."  
  
"I still can't believe you're head boy and I'm not so much as a prefect," Sirius grumbled for the umpteenth time. "You've played almost as many tricks as I have, and had almost as many detentions."  
  
"But James has that innocent smile of his - it even fools McGonagall," Lily smiled.  
  
"Honestly, women!" Sirius harrumphed. "Lily - you and McGonagall are the only ones who think James' has an innocent smile. Everyone else knows that it means he's hiding something!"  
  
"Hmm… really," Lily rubbed her chin and looked at James, grinning. "I'll have to remember that."  
  
James shook his head at Sirius. "Padfoot, old friend, I fear you're going to get me into a lot of trouble one of these days."  
  
"If I can, James, if I can," Sirius grinned.  
  
The Hogwarts Express continued to hurtle towards London, the countryside scenes flashing quickly past the carriage window.  
  
----------------  
  
Hundreds of miles away, in a dark, hidden-away castle, Lord Voldemort stood talking with his Death Eaters. A strong fire provided the only light in the room and the orange and red flames flickered across the faces of the wizards gathered there.  
  
"That old fool Dumbledore has put dozens of protection spells around those two -" Voldemort evil voice echoed around his supporters as they stood listening to him. " - There's no way I can find them, and even if I could, they are surrounded by aurors. I doubt either of them realises the lengths he has gone to to protect them both. But they can't hide forever. In another year they will have left Hogwarts and then they will be exposed. There must be a way to get to them… Their friends are weak. I will wait…"  
  
----------------  
  
Platform nine and three quarters was filled with Hogwarts students and parents - the usual chaos at the end of term.  
  
James helped Lily lift her case onto the platform and looked out for his own parents.  
  
"Are your parents here Lily?" he asked.  
  
"They can't get onto the platform," Lily smiled. "They usually wait between platforms nine and ten. When they see children appearing out of nowhere with owls and frogs, they know the train has arrived!"  
  
James smiled. "I'd like to meet them," he said.  
  
"Already, Prongs?" Sirius descended on them. "You know it's only one step from meeting the parents to taking the marriage vows, you know. Can I be best man?"  
  
"Are you still here?" James asked irritably.  
  
"My parents have forgotten me," Sirius said cheerfully. "Can I get a lift home with you?"  
  
Remus came over to say goodbye; his kindly looking parents were stood talking to a teacher at the other end of the platform. He gave Lily a hug and nodded at the others.  
  
"We're meeting at James' house in August, right?" he asked, receiving fervent nods in return. "Great. Are you coming this year, Lily?"  
  
"Oh no, no girls," Sirius shook his head. "There's no way I'm watching those two gaze into each other's eyes for three weeks. If Lily wants to visit James, she'll have to do it when I'm not there."  
  
"You know there's a simple answer to that," James punched his friend in the shoulder. "Bye bye, Sirius."  
  
"I should go and find my parents," Lily said to James, getting a trolley for her trunk as Remus and Sirius said goodbye to Peter, whose mother had just arrived.  
  
"I'll go with you," James said. "My parents aren't here yet, and I won't feel you're safe until I see you with them."  
  
"You're a worry- wart," she said kindly, "but thank you. But we better say goodbye here - I haven't exactly explained everything to my parents about us yet."  
  
James grinned, understanding her immediately, pulling her into a bear hug. He lifted her up and swung her round, causing several students and their parents to stare at them.  
  
"Goodbye, Lily Evans," he said, putting her down at last and resting his forehead against hers. "I'll owl you."  
  
"You better had, James Potter," she smiled and kissed him on the nose.  
  
He kissed her properly then, only letting go when Sirius came up and started adding his own sound effects.  
  
"Let's go, Prongs, I'm bored," he moaned.  
  
They walked through the barrier with Lily to the familiar sight of King's Cross train station. She waved immediately to a man and a woman who stood slightly to the side of platform nine. Standing with them was a cross- looking teenager.  
  
"Urgh," Sirius grimaced, looking at Lily's sister.  
  
A blushing Lily introduced James to Mr and Mrs Evan; they looked at him curiously. James became a little shy. Sirius grinned.  
  
James waved goodbye as Lily left the station, watching until she disappeared from sight, lost in the throng of people. He sighed, and wondered how long it would be until he saw her again, before a clever idea blossomed in his brain. Not long, he thought, smiling to himself.  
  
He turned, grinning, to Sirius.  
  
"C'mon, Padfoot - let's find my parents. I'm starving!"  
  
Waiting until no muggle passengers were looking, Sirius and James disappeared into the hidden platform.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
The End.  
  
Year Six is over! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell what you think.  
  
As for me, now I've finished my own story, I can finally go and read someone else's' J/L fanfic!! 


End file.
